Unmei no akai ito
by Makiko-maki maki
Summary: "Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, a pesar del tiempo, del lugar, a pesar de las circunstancias. El hilo puede tentarse o enredarse, pero nunca podrá romperse."-Proverbio chino.
1. El nacimiento de un encuentro destinado

**Hacía rato que no escribía un IchiRuki! :D bueno, antes quisiera decirles que esta idea la tuve cuando tenía más o menos quince años pero hasta ahorita pude hacerlo en fic (sí...ahorita que no tengo tiempo xD) Así que espero no confundirlos mucho con el trama y que se ubiquen un poco por la leyenda: Unmei no akai ito (El hilo rojo del destino) De una vez digo que no va ser muy largo el fic. Calculando, tendrá entre cuatro o cinco capítulos, exagerando seis. **

**Sin nada más que agregar, espero que lo disfruten :D**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Unmei no akai ito **

**Capítulo primero: el nacimiento de un encuentro destinado. **

Era una cálida noche que prevaleció en la habitación de ese niño. Cuando se percató inmediatamente que ya era la hora de dormir no le tomó mucho tiempo en arroparse y después cubrirse en sus esponjadas sábanas. Se volvió costumbre para él esperar a su madre para que le contara esa intrigadora leyenda china que hacía que su imaginación volara. A pesar de sus escasos siete años de edad no entendía a la perfección la profundidad y hermosura de dicho cuento. Lo que más le gustaba era la forma en cómo su adorada madre lo narraba.

— ¡Vamos mamá! —exclamó Ichigo con una gran sonrisa que adornó su rostro. Su madre estaba sentada en su cama junto con él. —Cuéntala otra vez.

Masaki sacudió su cabeza.: —Ichigo…te la he contado dos veces esta noche.

El pequeño frunció su rostro.: — ¡Otra! —rogó.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo…—alzó sus manos ante la insistencia de su hijo mayor. —Pero será la última. Sabes que papá necesita ayuda con las mellizas y solo Dios sabrá cuanto resistirá.

La mujer nunca llegó a imaginar que una frase de un proverbio chino intrigaría tanto a su pequeño ángel. Todas las noches era lo mismo, siempre le contaba la leyenda de diferentes formas para no aburrirlo. Incluso llegó a pensar que él creía en esa fantasía; sin embargo, no le iba a destruir sus ilusiones siendo tan joven. Llegará un día que su hijo ya no le pedirá que le cuente esa leyenda y ese día se dará cuenta Masaki que Ichigo dejó de creer.

— ¡Sí! —sonrió el chico con una de las sonrisas que tanto le gustaba su madre.

Estaba convencida que ese día no llegará ahora. Por ahora, atesorará todas esas curvas en la pequeña boca de su hijo en su corazón.

Masaki desvió su mirada al cielo oscuro que mostraban la hermosura de las estrellas tintineantes.: —"_Cuenta una leyenda china que un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse…"_

Al escuchar las maravillas detrás de esas palabras, Ichigo sintió que sus ojos se formaron un brillo que expresó su alegría.: —Wow…—pronunció el pequeño sin aliento.

La mujer dio una risita.: —"_…a pesar del tiempo, del lugar, a pesar de las circunstancias."_

Ichigo completó la frase.: —"_El hilo puede tentarse o enredarse, pero nunca podrá romperse__." _—observó su meñique con detenimiento.

Por las palabras de su pequeño hizo que Masaki lo viera fijamente.: —Sí…—sonrió. —Así es…

— ¿Tú crees que sea cierto, mamá? —preguntó Ichigo que bajó la mirada sin mostrar una expresión acogedora.

Asombró fue lo primero que se notó en el rostro de la mencionada. Esa pregunta retumbó en sus oídos que parpadeó unos cuantos segundos.

—Bueno…—dijo Masaki luego con una risita encantadora. —Es cierto si lo quieres creer.

Ichigo no pensaba sobre el significado del hilo del destino o el amor que conllevaba al portarlo. Lo que el niño le entusiasmaba era ver ese hilo rojo portado en su dedo y que unía a otra persona destinada a estar juntos. Sin embargo, no había que culparlo, tan solo era un niño.

* * *

_La imagen no era muy clara, pero las siluetas eran muy precisas. Eran varias mujeres alrededor suyo; cada una de ellas usaba el tradicional kimono largo y arrastrado. Los rostros de esas mujeres eran sonrientes, aunque no era muy seguro que lo estuvieran al no ser clara la imagen._

—_Se ve preciosa, Kuchiki-sama…_—_pronunció ilusionada una de ellas que tomó las manos de su compañera._

_Era como si estuviera el cuerpo de otra persona ya que veía lo mismo de la persona que estaban alagando. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, el tal aludido elevó sus manos hacia su rostro y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que veía dentro un cuerpo de mujer al apreciar el kimono rojo y dorado de sus mangas. Sabía perfectamente que no era esa persona llamada Kuchiki porque él era hombre. Tan solo era un sueño raro como todos los demás. Siempre soñaba de esa tal Kuchiki pero jamás observó su rostro._

—_Vamos…_—_alentó una de las sirvientas._ —_Obsérvese en el espejo lo linda que se ve._ —_captó una sonrisa._ —_De seguro con este arreglo conseguirá marido._

_Sintió como ese cuerpo ajeno al suyo giró levemente hacia un gran espejo para poder mirarse. Antes que él la llegara apreciar, una luz cegó la imagen frente de él._

Ichigo abrió sus ojos al notar que los rayos del sol iluminaron sus pupilas. Se sentó rápidamente al concluir nuevamente que era un sueño. Luego tragó saliva tras después que inspiró y exhaló profundamente para despertarse completamente. Otra vez ese sueño que está dentro del cuerpo de una tal Kuchiki. Era como si él fuese la Kuchiki. Aún no entendía el por qué, pero desde que tiene memoria siempre tenía el sueño de vivir la vida de esa persona. ¿Acaso era normal?

— ¡Oye Ichigo! —gritó su padre desde las gradas después de escucharse las pisadas corretonas hacia su habitación. — ¡Hora de ir a la escuela!

Cuando Isshin pudo abrir la puerta; segundos después fue somatada en su rostro con osadía por parte de su hijo de diecisiete años de edad.

—Ya lo sé. —respondió de forma aburrida su retoño ya levantado y con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta.

— ¡Apresúrate! —ordenó su padre aun con su rostro en la puerta que saboreó la madera con su lengua. — ¡Tu madre ha preparado un delicioso desayuno!

Ichigo suspiró cansadamente, no por el comentario o entusiasmo de su viejo, sino por el misterio que provoca esos sueños que cada vez eran más frecuentes.

* * *

_Estaba ante la presencia de muchos invitados muy poderosos, metidos, y sobretodo de la casamentera vestida de finas ropas y elegantes joyas. A pesar que soñaba en el cuerpo de otra persona, no pudo evitar sentirse muy nervioso. Su corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido que sintió que se le iba a salir y los nervios traicionaban su mente. No quería que esos sentimientos salieran a flor de piel ya que estaba frente de dos personas que mostraban gran esplendor y rodeadas de algún tipo de seguridad._

_La casamentera sonrió levemente.:_ —_Ahora es conocer a tu futuro esposo, Kuchiki Rukia-sama…_—_habló ante todos._ —_Ante los demás presentes se revelará al fin el hilo rojo que los une._ —_alzó sus manos que hizo que el ser de la chica se congelara._ —_"¡Que el destino quede al desnudo ante la libertad deseosa de la ansiada verdad!"_

_Todo se tronó negro en el mundo después que ella cerrara sus ojos. Ella sabía muy bien que luego de abrirlos aparecería un hilo rojo en su dedo meñique que le indicaría quien la desposaría, pero el chico que veía en los ojos de ella no sabía que ocurría._

_Luego de un tiempo, los jadeos de la gente se apreciaron en sus oídos. Abrió rápidamente sus ojos y bajó la mirada. Su ansiedad creció cuando sintió una leve presión en su meñique._

— _¡Pero que es esto!_ —_gritó la casamentera al no creer que el hilo era extenso. Jamás había visto eso en su vida._

_La gente la miraba con sorpresa mezclada con incertidumbre. _

— ¡Kurosaki Ichigo!

El aludido levantó su cabeza del escritorio con un sobresalto.: — ¡Qué! —bramó Ichigo crispado y asustado que cayó de su puesto al suelo. No podía ser que se había dormido otra vez en clase.

Las risas de sus compañeros o faltaron. Se rieron tan fuerte que asquearon tanto a la maestra que causó que rematara en Ichigo.: — ¡Otra vez dormido! —gritó. — ¡Esta es la segunda esta semana...!

—Ah…—dijo nada más Ichigo un poco desorientado aun por el golpe. —Lo siento.

La maestra gruñó y le hizo caras de decepción. —Que no vuelva a ocurrir.

—Sí. —contestó el chico que se sentó de nuevo y posó su mano entre su sien y mentón. Se perdió en sus propios pensamientos ante lo último que vio de ese lugar. Ese sueño le causó escalofríos. No fue necesario muchos segundos al recordar de nuevo la leyenda que antes le gustaba de niño que le contaba su madre. Aquella que une a las almas gemelas por medio de un hilo rojo. Además, no solo eso le aturdía. —Kuchiki Rukia…—susurró Ichigo.

Ahora sabía de quien cuerpo estaba metido todo ese tiempo en sus sueños, o mejor en esos momentos lo llamaría pesadillas en vez de sueños. Pero por supuesto, solo era algo muy surreal; fantasías que imagina. No hay tal hilo rojo del destino.

* * *

_El viento chocaba contra su piel y solo veía como bajaba rápidamente. Sus ojos miraban las nubes que rozaban contra sus ropas y cabellos a una gran velocidad. Como si fuera un pájaro que estaba volando y de repente sus alas dejaron su aleteo. Una leve presión ejerció sobre su pecho al visualizar que estaba metros del suelo. No había miedo a morir o en hacerse daño._

Ichigo pateó sus sábanas y se sentó rápidamente. Se sintió tan real que los escalofríos del viento frío que chocaba contra su piel en el sueño hicieron que jadeara y sudara del miedo. Ya era muy noche, probablemente tipo dos de la mañana. Antes que pudiese asimilar todo, el joven escuchó un fuerte estruendo. El chico sobresaltó que sintió que palideció al creer que solo era alucinaciones. Ese ruido provino del jardín de su casa. Rápidamente, sin pensarlo demasiado si era un ladrón, observó la ventana de su cuarto que conectaba con dicho jardín para averiguar sigilosamente que ocurría. Lo que vieron sus ojos al asomarse no lo comprendía. Era una chica con ropas orientales y antiguas que estaba ida en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Ichigo trató de ser lo más silencioso posible para no despertar a su familia. Le pareció una gran locura en bajar a ver lo que sucedía. Podía ser que esa chica era una hurtadora en su casa y él bajaba como si nada y sin con que defenderse. Cuando Ichigo alzó su mano para deslizar la puerta shoji que conectaba con el jardín, tragó saliva fuertemente.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Ichigo al notar que en su meñique estaba atado un delgado lazo rojo. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. — ¿Acaso…?

Pensó que era una broma de mala gusto de su padre. Antes que pudiera concluir algo congruente, Ichigo escuchó un leve suspiro. Alzó su mirada para ver esa chica de nuevo en su jardín. Cuando menos se lo esperaba, el hilo que tenía en su dedo se conectaba con aquella chica tan extraña.

La intriga invadió el alma del pobre chico. Caminó hacia ella, y pareció que la pelinegra no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Ichigo entrecerró sus ojos al verla mejor porque vestía de un largo kimono rojo con bordes dorados. Su cabello negro, liso y largo que le llegaba a sus tobillos que había un mechón rebelde en su rostro que era increíblemente corto que todo su pelo. Ichigo estaba ido con su extraña belleza, pero su cara, era diferente. Presentaba un gran dolor en su rostro que no sabía él como explicarlo.

—Así que ahí termina la travesía. —dijo la chica roncamente.

Ichigo parpadeó y dilató sus ojos y su boca al darse cuenta que esa chica se quitó el obi de su kimono para luego amarrárselo en sus muslos. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, la pelinegra sacó una pequeña daga de su manga. Ichigo no se molestó en producir un jadeo cuando la chica haló su cabello y lo cortó hasta su cuello.

—Eso es un…_kaiken…_—susurró Ichigo al ver como esa pequeña daga era bajada junto con la mano de la chica. Ahora todo para él tenía sentido. — ¿Deshonra? —murmuró al observar como ese cabello largo y hermoso estaba esparcido.

—Mi viaje ha sido largo. —cayó de rodillas. Ichigo se acercó más a ella con preocupación de la forma en que estaba hablando y tuvo una idea de que iba a hacer esa chica. — ¿Por qué no pude darles lo que ellos quieren? —bajó su mirada. — ¿Por qué no pude ser una hija ideal? Tuve que…—suspiró. —…ser diferente…

Lo que la pelinegra no notó fue que ese hilo rojo se acortaba más porque del otro extremo se acercó más a ella.

—Detente…—susurró Ichigo al comprender que se iba a suicidar de una manera tradicional llamada _seppuku. _Ahora todo era claro: el corte de su cabello largo a uno corto, atarse sus muslos para que sus piernas no se abrieran cuando cayera muerta y esa daga llamada _kaiken _la usaría para cortarse el cuello y morir desangrada. Ichigo no iba a permitir que esa niña se matara en frente de él en su jardín. Por alguna extraña razón, la conocía. Ese vestido ya lo había visto antes, pero a esa chica nunca la había visto a los ojos o su rostro no le era muy familiar. Era muy extraño.

—Aquí debí encontrarme con mi prometido. —su labio inferior empezó a temblar al igual que su mano que sostuvo la _kaiken _en su blanco cuello. —Pero nunca lo haré… al no ser digno para mi familia…—asió la daga. —Soy una decepción.

Los ojos violetas de la chica se cerraron por unos segundos al estar preparada en su futra muerta y el dolor agudo que provocaría el _kaiken _al cortarse que dejaría su sangre derramada. Eso era lo último que estaba planeado pensar; sin embargo, su cuerpo se puso rígido cuando sintió que su movimiento del brazo fue parado bruscamente. Abrió sus ojos con asombro al percatarse que alguien sostuvo su muñeca firmemente.

—Dije que te detuvieras. —observó la mirada de fuego en sus ojos y su ceño fruncido lleno de decisión. La pequeña joven no emitió palabra alguna porque fue tanto su sorpresa al verlo. No solo porque detuvo sus intenciones, sino que porque ese chico era un humano. Supuestamente los humanos no la ven.

— ¿Qué…?—susurró la pelinegra antes de bajar su mirada. — ¡Hah! —jadeó fuertemente al ver bien la mano que la sostenía con fuerza. Sus extremidades temblaron al ver la conexión que había en su hilo rojo con la del chico frente suyo.

Ichigo parpadeó unas cuantas veces al sentirse tan cerca de ella. Definitivamente, ese kimono lo había visto en sus sueños pasados. Eso quería decir que ella era la chica con la que veía su vida a través de su cuerpo. : —Tú eres…—dudó un poco en pronunciarlo. Así que retrocedió un poco con sus pies. — ¿Kuchiki…Rukia? —entrecerró sus ojos.

La aludida lo miró desconcertada y casi le da un patatús.: — ¿Quién eres?

Ichigo desvió su mirada del rostro de ella. Al hacerlo se acordó sobre aquella presión en su dedo pequeño. Bajó la mirada al notar que la extensión del hilo terminaba en el dedo meñique de la pequeña joven que aún sostenía su muñeca. No tardó más de dos segundos en Ichigo en reaccionar.

Soltó a la chica y se alejó de ella lo más lejos posible con pasos lentos. Bajó la mirada y observó al _kaiken _en la grama lo cual él lo tomó y trató de romper el hilo. Aún seguía creyendo Ichigo que era una broma de su padre.

—¡Imposible! —jadeó Ichigo y sintió como el sudor del nerviosismo se apoderó de él.

La pelinegra observó sus actos con detenimiento y ella también se asustó mucho al ver que ese hilo no se rompía.

—Entonces es verdad…—captó la atención de Ichigo. Éste la observó atónito cuando se percató que ella se acercaba. — "_El hilo puede tentarse o enredarse, pero nunca podrá romperse__."_ —La mano de Ichigo tembló y dejó caer la daga. Antes que pudiera decir algo más salió corriendo para alejarse de ella. —¡Hey! ¡Espera!

Trató de huir ahí lo antes posible. Eso debía ser un sueño. Claro que era un sueño raro y sin explicaciones. El hilo rojo del destino eran patrañas que se las contaban a los niños. Ichigo no creía más en esas cosas. Por supuesto que cuando despertara se reiría de lo ocurrido. No obstante, cuando el chico escuchó que la pequeña joven lo seguía y escuchaba perfectamente sus pasos empezó a aterrarse.

— ¡Vuelve! —ordenó la chica.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —gritó Ichigo renegado.

El ruido que provocó Ichigo causó que su padre se despertara. De forma muy confusa, su padre salió al patio donde se ubicaba su jardín. Ichigo paró su corrida al verlo. Al principio le dedicó una mirada asustadiza pero luego cambió a una de ceño fruncido al saber que él fue que estaba detrás de la broma pesada.

— ¿Ichigo? —lo observó Isshin un poco perdido al no saber una explicación exacta del por qué su hijo estaba fuera a esas horas de la noche. — ¿Qué ocurre?

La mirada del hijo cambió al notar que su viejo no tenía esa cara de pícaro que hacía cuando planeó una broma y resultó exitosa. Al contrario, había incertidumbre en ese rostro.

Ichigo giró su rostro hacia la chica cuando notó que ella se acercó a su padre. De forma inesperada para el chico de cabellos anaranjados, ella puso su mano en la cara de su padre. Isshin no hizo una reacción alguna, ni siquiera un parpadeo.

—No me puede ver…—dijo la pelinegra un poco seria. —Sólo tú.

El joven abrió sus ojos estupefactos.

— ¿Ichigo? —preguntó su padre.

—Oh…—contestó Ichigo. —Es que necesitaba liberar un poco la frustración y el estrés. —mintió.

La pelinegra se quedó ida al observar a ese humano. Sus facciones representaban como un mortal común y corriente que aún no sabía por qué ese era su alma gemela, destinada a estar juntos.

* * *

—Habla ya.

— ¿Por qué debería?

Bufó.: — ¡Bueno! ¡Pues por qué de alguna manera estas de polizón en mi propia casa al tratar de matarte frente de mis ojos! —escupió.

—Tú fuiste el metido. —cruzó sus brazos. —No tenía intenciones de llamar la atención de nadie. —desvió su mirada. —Jamás creía que alguien me vería.

Ichigo suspiró. Ella tenía un carácter difícil. Al poder tranquilizarse un poco, el chico Kurosaki la llevó a su habitación. Estaba algo abrumado al ver ese hilo rojo que los conectaba y no había salida o modo de como cortarlo. En vez de unirlos era hartarlos. No parecía que el amor los llenaba, es más, parecía esposas en cierto sentido.

Después de un largo tiempo, Ichigo habló.: — ¿Rukia, no es así?

La pequeña gruñó un poco al no estar acostumbrada, y no decir que ninguno de bajo estatus, la llamara por su nombre y sin honoríficos. : —Sí. —le contestó con desgano y con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya veo…—alzó su cabeza Ichigo para ver la pared. —No creí que fueras real.

Rukia frunció aún más el ceño.: — ¿Qué?

Ichigo la vio a los ojos de manera tan penetrante que Rukia tuvo que retroceder.: —Te parecerá muy extraño…—pensó en algo más bizarro Ichigo en su mente y concluyó que algo más raro de lo que iba a decir era la tal Rukia estaba en su cuarto. —…pero ya te conocía.

Rukia abrió sus ojos sorprendida.: — ¿Cómo?

—En mis sueños, veía lo que hacía una mujer con su vida…pero yo estaba dentro de ella. —rascó su nuca. —No sé si me entiendes…—Rukia no dijo nada, por lo cual Ichigo siguió. —Supongo que esa mujer eras tú.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —se relajó Rukia y después se aproximó a Ichigo.

El chico sostuvo las mangas de la pelinegra. Rukia hizo su cabeza hacia atrás de forma defensiva.: —Estos kimonos los recuerdo…—dijo sin verla. —Al igual que las extrañas conversaciones…—la vio y notó que estaba muy cerca de su rostro. —_Que el destino…_—dijo Ichigo y luego Rukia le siguió:

—…_quede al desnudo ante la libertad deseosa de la ansiada verdad._ —pronunciaron al unísono.

Rukia e Ichigo alzaron sus miradas para conectarse y perderse en los ojos de cada uno. La pelinegra subió su mano para dejar ver el hilo rojo. : — ¿Sabes lo que significa esto, cierto?

Ichigo no tuvo necesidad de ver su mano. Sabía lo que preguntaba y de que se trababa esa futura conversación.: —Sí, mi madre me contaba la leyenda desde que era niño. —comentó.

El chico también alzó su mano del meñique atado. Sin darse cuenta, su mano quedó casi tocándole la otra mano que tenía enfrente. Rukia temió en sus adentros al saber, y que él también sabe, que ellos fueron creados para ser compatibles.

Hubo un silencio que se hizo presente. Ambos, un poco nerviosos y confundidos por encontrar la verdad no tuvieron el valor de verse por unos momentos. ¿Cómo era posible que un humano y una especie de inmortal estuvieran destinados? Sonaba ilógico.

—Así que eres…Ichigo, ¿no? —preguntó Rukia luego de un buen rato.

El aludido asintió.

Hubo de nuevo un gran silencio incómodo. Ichigo frunció su ceño y labios antes de hablar y no dejar que el silencio lo matara de presión en el ambiente.: —Rukia…contéstame. —ella alzó su mirada. — ¿Por qué…—Ichigo trató de tocarle el cabello corto pero se detuvo al no sentirse muy confiado. —…la deshonra? ¿Qué ocurrió allá dónde provienes? Para que, bueno, ya sabes…—se rascó su nuca.

Rukia jadeó nerviosa para luego desviar la mirada. Ichigo notó de nuevo esos ojos tristes y desamparados que vio cuando la encontró y observó su rostro por primera vez.

—Ichigo…

—No hay problema. —dijo Ichigo que se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda. —No me lo tienes que decir sino quieres. —sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía, Rukia sonrió levemente al sentirse aliviada ante su presencia. — ¡Bueno! ¡Hora de dormir!

— ¿Ichigo? —llamó Rukia confusa y él se volteó atento ante el llamado. — ¿Qué es dormir?

Ichigo tan sólo parpadeó.

* * *

**Tengo que decir esto antes de que me despida! yo no sé quien ya vio el manga de Bleach capítulo 501! :O no sé que se las trae Tite con ese capítulo! a saber con quien se está juntando ahora! porque de verdad, cuando lo leí me crispe por un buen rato xDDD es uno de los episodios más extraños y le dio un gran giro a la pelea que ni me la creí! pobre Byakuya! T_T me temo lo peor, pero hay una pequeña parte que sé estará bien! T_T**

**Bueno! ya cerré paréntesis ahí. ¿Y qué tal les pareció? Raro como el capítulo 501 (necía que soy xDD), horrible, incongruente, feo? xDD quiero sus opiniones sinceras xD. No sé cuando publicaré el próximo capítulo xDD no solo por el tiempo, sino porque debo de actualizar con mi otra historia. Así que...espero yo!, que en dos semanas no paso xDDD**

**Nos vemos a la próxima ;) cuídense. **


	2. Las muestras de afecto

**Bueno! espero no haber tardado tanto. No me quiero extender en mis notas de autora así que lo haré rapido para que puedan leer en paz. Muchas gracias por las personas que leyeron y/o comentaron el fic :D espero que este capitulo aclare muchas dudas :D y de verdad lamento en no poder responder review :( las tareas de la U no me dejan (estoy aqui para darme un pequeño respiro xD) pero gracias a: Otonashi Saya , lovetamaki1, KByakuya, giby-chan, metitus y xxxx por darse la molestia en comentar :D. Lo aprecio!  
**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertence.**

* * *

**Unmei no akai ito**

**Capítulo segundo: las muestras de afecto.**

Ichigo trató de abrir los ojos cuando escuchó el despertador sonar a todo volumen. Al no encontrar las ganas de apagarlo, se cubrió con sus sábanas mientras fruncía sus ojos. Se quedó quieto por un largo tiempo hasta que escuchó un murmuro cerca de él. Simplemente lo ignoró por completo. Sabía perfectamente que no era su bullicioso padre o su madre quien lo levantaba a él dándole ciertas palmadas en su espalda. Cuando creyó que su sueño volvería a él, Ichigo oyó de nuevo ese murmuro. Gruñó un poco e imaginó que era una ilusión esa voz que escuchaba; no obstante, deseaba que ese ruido del despertador que tumbaba en sus oídos fuera una ilusión también.

De repente, Ichigo abrió grandemente sus ojos y se sentó en su cama al escuchar que el despertador cesó su llamado. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención era que estaba roto en el suelo. Giró su cabeza hacia una pequeña chica pelinegra que emanaba inocencia. Su rostro mostraba sorpresa pero a la vez se podía interpretar la expresión como un "yo no fui."

—Se cayó solo. —mintió Rukia que observó a un ceño fruncido muy marcado por parte de Ichigo.

Bufó.: —Como si hubiera nacido ayer…

—Tal vez sí. —dijo Rukia aun viéndolo detenidamente. —Juzgando por tu edad humano; aún eres un bebé.

Ichigo le mostró la peor cara de ofendido que pudo.: — ¡¿Qué? —se acercó a su rostro. — ¡Estás demente! ¡No soy ningún bebé!

Rukia rió satisfecha. La verdad ese Ichigo, a pesa que decía que no era un bebé, se comportaba y renegaba como uno.: —Por supuesto que sí. —rió entre dientes mientras que cruzó sus brazos. —En mi mundo a penas eres un crío.

— ¡Entonces aun estás en esa etapa porque estás demasiado enana! —ofendió Ichigo con orgullo de ser alto. — ¿Ahora quién es el bebé ahora? —le dio unas palmadas en la cabellera negra mientras se paraba.

Rukia emitió un gran jadeo. ¡Eso fue indigno! Jamás en la historia de su vida la habían llamado de esa manera. Todas las personas inferiores le tenían un gran respeto y miedo por su glorioso apellido y nunca se atreverían a ofenderla, pero vino _ese _y la llama tan groseramente que ni vergüenza le da.

La pelinegra gruñó fuertemente que se puso roja de ira.: — ¡Di-discúlpate ahora mismo! —exigió. — ¡Tengo más edad de la que tu limitada mente pueda comprender!

Ichigo sonrió maliciosamente. Esa niña cuando se enojaba daba risa.: — ¿Qué piensas hacerme? Una chiquitita como tú no debería exaltarse tanto.

— ¡Suficiente! —bramó Rukia. —Tengo más de ciento cincuenta años más que tú; así que respétame.

Ichigo la vio por unos momentos para ver si ella no mentía. Cuando vio sus ojos llenos de fuego que ardían de furia supuso que decía la verdad. Después de todo, esa chica llamada Rukia traía consigo muchos misterios.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó Ichigo. —Tan vieja y, para colmo de males, enana…—fue lo último que pudo pronunciar Ichigo porque la pelinegra le dio una patada en el estomago.

Rukia rechinaba sus dientes y había cierto brillo de ansiedad en sus orbes violetas.: — ¡No me digas enana!

—Mal-maldita…—susurró Ichigo con odio.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, la puerta se abrió lentamente. De ahí apareció una persona que a Ichigo apreciaba tanto.

— ¿Ichigo? —preguntó angustiada Masaki. — ¿A quién le dijiste maldita?

El aludido abrió grandemente sus ojos al recordar que su madre no podía ver a esa chiquilla del demonio enfrente suyo.: —A…nadie. —contestó sin saber realmente que decir.

Masaki entró aún con esa angustia que no se le borraba del rostro. Se acercó a su hijo en forma recta. Lo que más sorprendió al muchacho fue cuando su madre pasó atravesando a Rukia como su fuese un fantasma. Eso lo dejó perplejo al igual que la pelinegra.

—Mi amor, ¿qué te ocurre? —preguntó preocupada. —Ayer con tu padre te escuchamos hablando solo en la noche y hoy haces lo mismo…—palpó las mejillas de Ichigo de forma cariñosa. —Dime qué te pasa.

Ichigo desvió su mirada y se conectó con la mirada de Rukia. Ambos aún no sabían exactamente lo que pasaba entre ellos y por qué ese hilo rojo los ataba que expresaba que estaban destinados a estar juntos.

—De verdad, no es nada. —Rukia notó cierta tristeza en los ojos de Ichigo. Le dolía mentirle a su madre. Por parte de la pelinegra, llegó a preocuparse un poco por el estado del chico. De la malicia que le provocó en molestarla ahora su rostro cambió de forma de lamento.

Masaki suspiró desalentada.: —Ichigo…sabes que estás mintiendo…

Quizá le pareció que actuaba hipócrita, pero al sonreírle a su mamá pensó Ichigo que la calmaría un poco.: —Te aseguro que no es nada. —susurró muy tierno mientras que le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Masaki dejó que Ichigo creyera que no era nada. Supo que no le podía sacar la información de su estado. Aún sin estar convencida, le sonrió a su hijo mayor.: —De acuerdo. Te creo. —mintió. —Te espero para el desayuno, hijo. No te tardes.

Ichigo sonrió.: —Sí, madre.

Esa sonrisa se borró inmediatamente cuando se percató que Masaki se había ido. Ichigo dio un gran suspiro mientras masajeaba sus sienes.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Rukia luego de un momento. El rostro de la chica mostró incertidumbre. — ¿Por qué no le dijiste acerca de…esto? —alzó su meñique. —De mí.

Ichigo observó indiferentemente el dedo delgado de la morena. Cerró sus ojos con enojo.: — ¿Para qué? No lo hubiera entendido.

Rukia parpadeó apenada.: —Pero sí fue ella quien te contaba la historia del hilo rojo del destino…ella tal vez hubiera…

— ¡Lo que ella me contó fueron fantasías! —afirmó interrumpiendo a la chica. Rukia no pudo ocultar su decepción. —Era un iluso niño que le pedía a su mamá todas las noches que le narrara esa leyenda una y otra vez. —desvió su mirada y su flequillo naranja cubrió sus ojos. —Eso es lo que piensa ella de mi ahora… ¿qué le puedo decir acerca de lo ocurrido sin que me considere loco? —suspiro. —Rukia, nadie de aquí te puede ver, oler, escuchar o palpar. ¡Te traspasan!

— ¡No grites! —aconsejó Rukia que temió que Masaki regresara.

Ichigo negó con su cabeza.: — ¿No lo entiendes, enana? Sí estamos destinados por una mamada del destino nadie nos comprendería. Mi familia no lo haría. —Rukia bajó la mirada. —Y supongo que la tuya tampoco…

—Ichigo…—la pequeña pelinegra también estaba muy confundida.

—Rukia, dime quién eres…

La aludida jadeó y sobresaltó un poco. Muy despacio alzó su mirada ante la dura e inquebrantable de Ichigo.: —No estoy obligada a.

El chico sostuvo sus hombros. Rukia se asustó al sentirlo tan cerca de su rostro. Nunca en su vida había tenido a alguien que se le acercara de esa manera. Ni siquiera sus propios padres.: —No seas necia, enana. —asió el kimono. —Yo quiero respuestas…saber más de ti.

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó secamente Rukia que trató de mantener la compostura.

Ichigo frunció su ceño.: —Para saber de nuestros pasados y así construir nuestro futuro…—pausó. —…juntos.

Rukia se mordió el labio inferior. Esta presión la estaba haciendo daño.: —Ichigo, no…

—A estas alturas deberías saber que este hilo jamás nos desharemos de él. —aclaró Ichigo. —Me costó aceptarlo, pero esa leyenda sí es verdad…—dijo. —…me abruma tanto como a ti, pero enana hay que aceptar la realidad…

Rukia gruñó. Sintió que sus extremidades temblaban que no podía controlarlas.: —No me digas enana. —exigió.

Ichigo la iba a maltratar verbalmente y estar alerta si ella se le ocurría golpearlo nuevamente. Sin embargo, por la presión que sintió Rukia hizo que vacilara un poco y ya no pudo estar parada por más tiempo. El chico observó como la pelinegra cayó de rodillas y su cuerpo se puso flácido. La sostuvo de sus hombros mientras que él se agachó a su altura para verle su cara. Rápidamente posicionó la cabeza de la chica en su pecho. Notó que ella respiraba con dificultad.

— ¿Rukia? —llamó Ichigo asustado por lo que pasó. —Enana, háblame, ¿estás bien?

Ichigo se alivió un poco al ver que sus ojos violetas se abrían lentamente.: —Sí…—susurró débilmente.

— ¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó Ichigo mientras la cargaba en sus brazos hacia su cama. Rukia se ruborizó un poco.

—No lo sé. —afirmó Rukia. —Solo sentí que las fuerzas se escapaban de mí.

El chico la colocó suavemente sobre la cama. Pudo observar ese pequeño rubor en sus mejillas y el cabello corto que expresaba humillación en la antigüedad. Ichigo tenía mucha curiosidad acerca de ella. El misterio que ocultaba lo hacía tener muchas dudas.

—Tan sólo…descansa. —dijo Ichigo al no decir 'dormir' ya que ella no lo hacía. —Volveré pronto, enana. —para ahorrarse una embarazosa situación, Ichigo sacó su uniforme y se dirigió al baño.

Rukia observó como se iba el chico.: — ¡H-hey! —llamó. Ichigo volteó rápidamente con una expresión de confusión. Cuando pudo observar su profunda mirada, la pelinegra tragó saliva.: —No me digas enana, idiota. —frunció su rostro.

Ichigo sonrió maliciosamente y se volteó para darle la espalda y después se despidió con su mano en alto.

* * *

El sol se escondió, la luna apareció. Las estrellas titilaban más brillantes que nunca. Pasó tan rápido el día que Ichigo no se dio cuenta. Después de la escuela fue a su entrenamiento de fútbol y se le pasó la tarde dentro de la cancha. Sin embargo, durante ese lapso jamás se despegó de la mente a misteriosa Rukia. Tan sólo ver el hilo colgado en su dedo como era elevado y movido con el soplar del viento lo ponía nervioso en pensar que en el otro extremo estaba ella. Le abrumaba la idea que ella su amor verdadero y sabía poco sobre Rukia. A pesar que solo han sido horas de conocerse, le había dado un cierto agrado y confianza. ¿Acaso era una señal de unidad mutua?

Cuando llegó a su casa esa noche no necesito ir a su habitación porque el hilo no lo guiaba hacia allá. El camino rojo que siguió Ichigo lo conllevo a dirigirse al jardín que se veía en la ventana de su cuarto. La vio en posición seiza sobre la grama y sus manos estaban en su regazo. Ella estaba observando el cielo azul oscuro. Ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos, Rukia no pudo darse cuenta de la presencia de Ichigo y como se le iluminaron sus ojos color ámbar cuando la vio.

El chico estaba a unos pasos de estar cerca de Rukia.: —Hey…

La chica giró su cabeza con un pequeño sobresalto.: —Ichigo.

—Mhmm, parece que ya estás bien para que estés afuera. —notó. —Enana.

Rukia habló entre dientes y su rostro se arrugó de enojo.: —¡Te dije que no me dijeras así! —empuñó su mano y la alzó.

Ichigo sonrió de lado. Ahora le parecía más simpática esa chica.: —Que gruñona eres. —se acostó a la par de Rukia. Sus brazos se doblaron hacia su nuca y ambos observaron la noche.

Pasaron unos segundos y Rukia lo vio de reojo. ¿Cómo podían comenzar una conversación? No muy lejos de donde estaban, aún estaba lo que fue el cabello largo de ella. Sin poder evitar sentirse triste otra vez suspiró.

Dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma. Cuando Ichigo alzó su mirada para ver los ojos angustiados de Rukia no sabía que hacer o si debía decirle algo.: — ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás? —cuando Ichigo se escuchó así mismo quiso vomitar. Sonaba como si Rukia era un huésped o una persona cualquiera. ¿Acaso no lo era, pues?

Rukia bajó su mirada.: —Yo eso no te lo puedo contestar…

Juzgando por el tono frío en su voz, Ichigo sabía que era una de las cosas que ella estaba ocultando.: —Oh. —contestó. —Otra vez desviando el tema. —parpadeó. — ¿Por qué no me lo dices lo que pasa o lo qué tienes? Puedes confiar en mí.

Rukia giró su cabeza para verlo. Ichigo mantenía su rostro sereno para que de alguna manera, esa expresión, le transmitiera a la chica algo de confianza y que hablaba en serio.

—Nos tiene atados, ¿no? —dijo Rukia después de dejar de verlo y miró su dedo meñique con una sonrisa fingida. —Sientes que es una obligación en saber de mi estado y preocuparte es tu deber.

Ichigo alzó su ceja confundido.: —Jamás pensé así. —Rukia abrió sus ojos ligeramente y volteó hacia Ichigo. —Mi consternación fue real la primera vez que te vi…—señaló el cabello tirado de Rukia en la grama.: —…en ese lugar.

—Ichigo…—susurró Rukia. Ella jamás había tenido un amigo real en su vida. Siempre eran falsos con ella para llamar su atención o por intereses propios. Nunca nadie ajeno a su pequeña familia real le ha dicho esas palabras.

El aludido sonrió al ver una mirada inocente en Rukia. Tal vez ella no era consciente de su expresión o del ligero sonrojo.: —Como ya te había dicho antes, mi madre me contaba esa historia cuando era niño. Y yo le creía cada vez que me la contaba. —meditó. —Pasó el tiempo y dejé de creer…

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Rukia curiosa.

—Porque dejé en creer en fantasías…—dijo de nuevo Ichigo. —Pero ayer, me di cuenta que estaba equivocado.

Suspiró.: —Pero me dijiste que tú…soñabas que eras yo. —se señaló con su dedo. —torció sus labios. — ¿Acaso no te parecía extraño?

—Sí. Llegue a pensar eso, pero nunca pensé acerca de la leyenda que me solía contarme mi madre. —aclaró. —Siempre veía lo que hacías independientemente de mi voluntad. Nunca pude ver tu rostro.

Rukia cerró sus ojos.: —No lo entiendo…

Ichigo la vio.: — ¿Qué cosa?

—El hilo rojo del destino; se supone que esa tradición solo se conoce en mi mundo. —la pelinegra trató de no alterarse. — ¿Cómo fue que los humanos supieron sobre ello? ¿Acaso tu madre estuvo conectada?

Ichigo abrió sus ojos.: —Oye…esa leyenda es de cultura general. Mi madre no tiene tal cosa. —pensó que él era la oveja negra de la familia. —Es una leyenda muy conocida.

— ¿entonces no los obligan a casarse por producto del destino?

Ichigo rodó sus ojos con diversión.: —Algo parecido…—rió. —Muchas personas creen que están juntas por el 'destino' y solo se dejan llevar por los sentimientos. Al cabo de poco tiempo terminan separándose porque su relación nunca funcionó. —la vio. —Siempre culpan al_ estúpido_ destino.

— ¿No existen las casamenteras? —preguntó intrigada. Ichigo notó que Rukia comparaba todo lo que tuvo que pasar en los últimos momentos que vivió en su mundo a este mundo humano.

—Bueno, sí…—le sonrió. —…antes se usaban regularmente. Ahora es muy raro que soliciten sus servicios.

Rukia quería entender a los humanos y las costumbres que ellos hacían acerca de buscar el amor verdadero. Lo que hacían en su mundo para conseguirlo era muy diferente al mundo de Ichigo. Rukia bajó la mirada.: —Mi mundo es muy distinto al tuyo.

Ichigo se sentó rápidamente que hizo que Rukia lo viera un poco asustada por la repentina acción.: —Rukia, dime más acerca de tu mundo…—pidió Ichigo. Al cambiar de posición de tendido a sentado le permitió a ponerle más atención a la chica.

La pequeña mujer sintió un conflicto de emociones.: —Yo no puedo. —desvió su mirada.

Ichigo se decepcionó un poco ante esas palabras. Aún ella era muy cerrada con él.: —Rukia, mírame. —ella giró su cabeza hacia un lado. —No, no Rukia, tan solo mírame…—la aludida tambaleó un poco ojos antes de verlo. Cuando Ichigo vio esos hermosos orbes violetas que reflejaban la luz de la luna se pedio en ellos. —Puedes confiarme en mí…

Rukia frunció sus cejas.: —No te creo…—susurró.

— ¡Oh vamos! ¿A quién le diré de todos modos? —le sonrió y le bromeó. —Nadie sabe de ti.

La chica resopló.: —De acuerdo. —se enojó levemente. —Me tienes que jurar que no le dirás a nadie…

Ichigo sonrió como un niño travieso.: —Sólo dime ya ena-…—Rukia lo vio con mala cara. —…Rukia.

—Bueno…—observó a Ichigo fijamente. —…yo vengo un mundo espiritual donde solo habita las almas. —explicó. —Es como decir el _cielo _en el lenguaje humano; no obstante, estas almas son privilegiadas con poderes mágicos. Son supremas.

— ¿quieres decir que no son almas comunes? —preguntó Ichigo.

—Así es…es una especie real de almas. A diferencia de los humanos, cuando mueren, sus almas van a ese lugar llamado _cielo _y no al nuestro. Las almas de los humanos son una subespecie de almas porque poseen cuerpo material. —pausó. — ¿Viste mi cabello largo? —él asintió. —el cabello en mi mundo representa honor y prestigio al igual que el estatus que te encuentres. El cabello es la fuente de mi poder y salud.

Ichigo parpadeó ante eso. ¿Acaso ella era un tipo como Sansón? Pero lo que más lo dejó aturdido era que Rukia se lo explicaba con conejos torcidos en un cuadernillo. ¿De dónde salió eso?

—Entonces no tienes poderes…—preguntó Ichigo abrumado. —Oye… ¿ese garabato que se supone qué es? —señaló el conejo.

— ¡No me interrumpas! —lo calló Rukia tras tirarle el cuadernillo en el rostro.

— ¡Agh! ¡Maldita! —se sobó la cara.

— ¡Maldito tú! —gruñó. Ichigo se quedó callado que se maldijo en sus adentros. — ¡Como decía! —trató de no perder la poca compostura que le quedaba. —Yo pertenezco al gran y prestigioso Clan Kuchiki, es como decir la personificación del orgullo. —suspiró. —El honor es lo importante en mi Clan y sólo lo traería al ser desposada por un hombre digno en el mundo espiritual. La casamentera es la encargada de buscar esa otra mitad.

— ¿Por qué solo así traerías el honor? —preguntó confundido.

Rukia bajó la mirada.: —Es la única manera para una mujer en honrar su familia. Sea cual sea su jerarquía. —torció sus labios. —Al ser la única heredera esperaban mucho de mí. Sentí mucha presión bajo mis hombros. —cerró sus ojos. —Nunca los quise decepcionar.

— ¿Acaso los decepcionaste por descubrir que esa otra mitad…era yo?

Rukia bajó más la cabeza con vergüenza.: —Los ancianos más sabios del Clan me reprimieron al culparme de que yo decidí ese destino para tergiversar el Clan Kuchiki. —suspiró. —Que fui una egoísta en no pensar en mi prójimo próximo: el honor de mi familia.

—Y lo creíste…—susurró Ichigo con cierto enfado. Esas cosas del destino no se escogen. ¿Cómo culpar a una chica que es inocente? Ella no tuvo la culpa de nada. Era muy injusto que Rukia tuviera que pasar por eso al descubrir que su destino era un humano: él; la deshonra del clan.

—Sí. —no había abierto sus ojos. —Me dijeron, sin el consentimiento de mis padres, que me fuera…que era un exilió al ser inútil para el Clan. —tragó salvia. —Que era mejor que fuera al mundo humano para hacerme el _seppuku._

Ichigo demostró miedo en sus facciones. Entonces los ancianos le ordenaron que se suicidara. ¿Y qué podía hacer ella? Parecía que ella no tenía voz ni voto.: —Rukia. —pronunció asustado.

—Quise ir a donde estaba el otro extremo del hilo para hacerlo…—aclaró. —Corte mi cabello, así que no tengo poderes para regresar a mi mundo y mi salud decae…—Ichigo recordó de la debilidad en las extremidades de Rukia esa mañana y casi se desmaya. —Nadie sabrá de mi paradero porque no sienten la magia que emanaba mi cabello. —suspiró. —Para todo el Clan Kuchiki creen que estoy muerta ahora.

Ichigo tragó saliva nerviosamente. Jamás creyó que era tan grave la situación que enfrentaba a Rukia. Ser despreciada por su propia familia hacía que Ichigo le hirviera la sangre. La mano de Ichigo tembló ligeramente; Rukia no le dirigía la mirada para saber que era lo que quería el chico. De forma muy lenta y un poco insegura, Ichigo palpó la mano de Rukia. La chica se sobresaltó un poco y alzó su cabeza hacia él.

—Lo lamento, Rukia. —la vio apenado. —No creí que estabas sufriendo tanto. —elevó su mano que estaba el hilo rojo. —No sé si soy la principal causa del deshonor de tu familia. —le sonrió. —Pero aquí todo es diferente…

—Ichigo…—murmuró Rukia.

—Ya olvídate de ellos, no valen nada. —dijo. —Quizá están celosos porque te conseguiste algo diferente e impresionante como un humano.

Rukia rió por primera vez.: —Lo dudo…—bajó la mirada. Se liberó del agarre de Ichigo de su mano y trató de sacar algo de la manga del kimono rojo. —Desde niña fue enseñada que hacer cuando mi futuro esposo me depositara. —sacó una tela blanca con bordados finos a su alrededor. —Como es común en mi mundo, es el deber de la futura esposa en bordarle un pañuelo como muestra de afecto y gratitud. —sonrió. —Una señal que eres suya. —se sonrojó.

Ichigo ahora si estaba abrumado. Ese pañuelo estaba bien hecho y se notó las horas de trabajo que Rukia tuvo para hacerlo. Se quedó sin habla ante el significado de la tradición. Con mucho miedo y aturdido lo tomó con cuidado entre sus manos. Rukia no se atrevía a verlo, pero si sonrió cuando él lo agarró.

—Gracias. —susurró Ichigo algo cohibido.

Rukia lo vio de reojo. Sentía mucha vergüenza por haberle dicho todo lo que pasó pero a la vez estaba agradecida que lo había hecho. Sentía que se había quitado un gran peso. Y lo mejor de todo era que Ichigo no la juzgó, no demostró desprecio. Eso la animó.

—Ichigo…—habló Rukia muy suave. —Me preguntaba en cómo, ustedes…los humanos…—Ichigo tragó saliva nerviosamente. —…demuestran el afecto. —sonrió.

Él jadeó fuertemente. ¿De verdad le pedía eso? ¿Podría hacerlo? Porque bueno…eso lo hacían los enamorados. ¿Acaso estaba enamorada de esa chica? El error de Ichigo fue al ver a Rukia a los ojos. Su uso de la razón se perdió al verla tan linda en esos momentos. No quiso retroceder. Su mirada era profunda y fija lo cual abrumó y puso ansiosa a la pelinegra. El chico se acercó más a ella que dejó unos pequeños centímetros entre ellos. Sin pensarlo tanto, Ichigo acarició la mejilla de Rukia con mucho cuidado pensando que cualquier movimiento fuerte podía romperla.

Rukia quedó rígida al sentir un choque eléctrico que caminó en su columna.: —Ichigo…—su respiración se tornó rápida.

Ichigo bajó su cabeza. Sus labios casi estaban por conectarse.: —No hables. —ordenó suavemente.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos cuando sus labios se tocaron y se empezaron a besarse. Era un beso casto e inocente porque era el primero en sus vidas; sin embargo, producía una sensación placentera en Ichigo y Rukia que no quisieron separarse y solo la luna era testigo del intercambio de afecto.

* * *

**Espero haber sido un poco clara en esta historia. No hay SS ni shinigamis ni nada que tenga que ver con el universo de Bleach. De una vez digo, el próximo será el último pero también el más largo así que me pondré las pilas en escribirlo xDD**

**Tambien espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! :) espero sus comentarios para saber su opinión! **

**Ps: para darle seguimiento a lo que dije en el capitulo anterior: yo me quede como piedra en el capitulo 502 del manga D: (para los que saben de lo que hablo me entienden) TT_TT yo no pierdo la esperanza! salve Byakuya! T_T**

**Nos vemos :)**


	3. Lecciones de vida

**Yo sé que dije que este capítulo iba ser el último, pero que creen...no fue así xDDD. La verdad me estaba quedando muy extenso (llegue hasta 12 hojas en word) y no los quería cansar con tanta lectura. Este capítulo es el más largo de este fic...así que disfrutenlo ;)**

**Bleach no me pertence.**

* * *

**Unmei no akai ito**

**Capítulo tercero: lecciones de vida**

Una hermosa mañana amaneció ese día. La luz del sol no era fuerte; era suave y no dañaba los parpados de ambos. A pesar que no era dañino para los ojos los rayos del sol, por la falta de calor, el frío se sentía en las pieles de ambos. Al sentir Ichigo los escalofríos de la mañana, abrió los con pesadez. La imagen era borrosa, pero sabía perfectamente que al lado suyo de la cama estaba el cuerpo desnudo de Rukia. Ella estaba apegada a él en busca de calor y la delgada sábana que los cubría no ayudaba mucho.

Ichigo sonrió cuando la pelinegra se acurrucó más. Había pasado dos meses después de aquel beso y todo cambió drásticamente. Ya se tenían más confianza uno al otro (a pesar que siempre sobraba más de alguna pelea de por medio), eran más íntimos en contar sus secretos y casi siempre había un deseo latente en ambos en hacer el amor que se volvió costumbre. Todo eso cambió para bien pero también hubo cosas que cambiaron para mal: los padres y hermanas de Ichigo lo miraban cada vez más raro en sus acciones y frecuentemente lo escuchaban hablar solo que en ese punto lo consideraban ya un loco; y además, cada día que pasaba, Ichigo veía cada vez desgastada y debilitada a Rukia. Sus fuerzas no eran las mismas que ayer; su piel estaba blanco como el papel, poseía ojeras marcadas y estaba más delgada. Para Ichigo, no sabía que hacer con ella para que se mejorara. Rukia no dormía o sea no descansaba; hasta sabía perfectamente que ahorita ella no estaba durmiendo al lado suyo, solo tenía cerrado los ojos. Si tan solo supiera la manera de hacer que el cabella creciera de nuevo sería de gran ayuda. Desde hace dos meses que la vio por primera vez Rukia no le ha crecido ni un centímetro de cabello.

—Ichigo. —susurró Rukia con los ojos cerrados. — ¿Qué ocurre?

Su tono de voz era débil. Era como si en cada silaba que pronunciaba le robaba un poco de su fuerza.

El mencionado suspiró agotado. Ya no sabía que hacer para que mejorara su salud.: —No es nada. —dijo cuando se abrazó más a ella. —No debes preocuparte.

Rukia gruñó levemente y abrió sus ojos pesadamente.: —Yo sé que mientes…—lo vio directamente. —Tus ojos son los que me lo dicen…

Ichigo sonrió que trató de suprimir su tristeza.: —Entonces son mis ojos los que mienten, no yo.

La pelinegra rió entre dientes. Aflojó un poco el abrazo para que Ichigo pudiera salir de la cama. El chico resignado de irse de nuevo al instituto buscó fuerzas en su interior para poder levantarse. Poco a poco, con desgano, se sentó en la cama e indagó en el suelo el kimono de Rukia. Cuando lo halló, lo haló rápidamente y se lo colocó encima de ella con la sábana para que entrara en calor. Después que Ichigo hizo eso, Rukia observó que Ichigo se paró aun desnudo. Sin poder evitarlo, ella se sonrojó levemente que le dio color a su pálida piel y luego sonrió tiernamente.

Antes de que pudiera molestarlo por su desnudez, Rukia empezó a toser toscamente. Eso asustó a Ichigo que se acercó a ella velozmente.: —Rukia…—la goleó levemente en la espalda. No se molestó en quitarle la chamarra o las prendas de encima.

—Lo…lamento…—trató de suprimir los tosidos y recuperar la respiración. —No quise…asustarte. —sonrió.

Ichigo se angustió notablemente. Cada vez ella empeoraba y no sabía que enfermedad era. Por los tosidos y la fiebre que le daba pensó que era algún tipo de resfriado o calentura. Sin embargo, por la medicina que le daba por esos síntomas—incluso de la medicina alternativa—Rukia no presentaba ninguna mejoría. Leyó libros de medicina e investigó en internet sobre posibles enfermedades que dieran esos síntomas, desmayos, y falta de apetito. Pero ninguno daba cabida en ella y ningún medicamente surtía efecto. Hasta pensó en aplicarle menjurjes para que le creciera el cabello o pastillas o algo que hiciera un posible efecto para que recuperara la salud.

—Rukia…—habló Ichigo con miedo. —Tienes razón…—tomó sus manos con las de ella. —Estoy asustado. —posó su frente en las manos entrelazadas. — ¡No mejoras!

La pelinegra observó su vulnerabilidad. Ichigo se estaba desmoronando enfrente de ella que sintió que su corazón se encogía.: —Ichigo…—dijo suavemente, casi en un susurro—…me he puesto a pensar en muchas cosas…después de entrar aquí…

Ichigo elevó su mirada y trató de sonreír. A pesar que le salió una sonrisa forzada no quiso arruinar el momento.: —Dime más.

Rukia suspiró.: —Sobre mi tradición…que aquí es leyenda: del hilo rojo del destino…—cerró sus ojos. —…me he preguntado tantas veces en como los humanos saben sobre él…—sonrió. —…y llegué a la conclusión que tal vez…sólo tal vez hubo alguien que pasó lo mismo como nosotros…

Ichigo parpadeó confundido.: — ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?

En ese momento, Rukia entreabrió sus ojos violetas.: —Si esas personas fueron un humano y un espíritu que fueron conectados por…un hilo rojo del destino…entonces fue por eso que esa tradición se conoce en el Mundo Humano.

Cobró sentido para Ichigo. Sabía que ningún humano podía ir al mundo de Rukia, así que el espíritu era el que él llegó al mundo humano y se encontró con su otra mitad. Las leyendas siempre comienzan porque alguien primero se lo imagino o le pasó algo impresionante y lo contó. El chico también sabía que esa leyenda era verdad y no fantasías; que tal vez si hubo alguien como ellos porque si no entonces él no hubiera sabido nada del cuento.

—Comprendo. —dijo Ichigo. —Tuvo que haber alguien más antes que nosotros para que tu tradición se esparciera aquí. —la vio. —Eso quiere decir que alguien más ya ha pasado algo parecido como nosotros…

Rukia asintió.: —A veces me puesto a pensar….si ellos fueron felices…si siguen vivos…

— ¿Siguen? —preguntó con incertidumbre. ¿Por qué habló en plural? Supuestamente los espíritus son inmortales.

—Sí…—frunció sus labios. —Un espíritu en el Mundo Humano, con cabello o sin cabello, no puede sobrevivir mucho tiempo aquí…

El alma de Ichigo casi se salía. Su cuerpo se puso rígido ante la declaratoria.: — ¡Qué! —vio que Rukia bajó la mirada. — ¿Ya sabías todo eso?

—Las condiciones de aquí…son nocivas para un espíritu ya que en este mundo solo está hecho para…materias…seres que poseen entes; cuerpos…—cerró sus ojos. —Al no tener cuerpo material o cabello para que me mantenga un poco mi salud…no sé cuanto podré vivir…—trató de no llorar en frente de él. —…al darme todos los medicamentos era inútil…porque todo medicamento de este mundo va con el único propósito de curar el cuerpo…ninguna medicina cura el espíritu…

Ichigo se hacía pedazos en ese lugar. Ella lo supo todo ese tiempo y jamás se lo dijo. Se lo ocultó para no hacerle daño y comprendía eso. Pero Rukia jamás se le ocurrió que si no se lo decía lo antes posible no hubiera sido doloroso para él. Todos los intentos de curarla fueron en vano y ella lo sabía desde el principio.

— ¡Por qué no me lo dijiste antes! —gritó Ichigo enojado. Rukia sobresaltó levemente. — ¡Qué ganabas con ocultármelo!

—Lo siento mucho…—Rukia se negaba a verlo. Sería muy doloroso para ella verlo en esos momentos. Sus ojos quemaban al sentir que iba a llorar. —…si te lo decía no habría ninguna diferencia…—sollozó levemente. —…en mi hogar creen que estoy muerta. ¿A dónde más podré curarme? Aquí jamás crecerá mi cabello…—lo observó al fin. Al cabo de segundos, Rukia descargó sus ojos de las lágrimas. —Los ancianos sabían lo que hacían después de todo…—sonrió tristemente. —…si me hubiera suicidado o no que importaba…moriría de todos modos en este lugar…

Ichigo gruñó fuertemente mientras que sus manos las empuñó con mucha fuerza.: — ¡No Rukia! —le gritó en el rostro. — ¡No pienses de esa manera! —sostuvo su rostro con sus manos. — ¡No me importa cómo; pero yo no dejaré que mueras! —se acercó a su rostro. —Yo te voy a salvar.

Como si hubiera sido una promesa de no fallar, Ichigo la besó profundamente en sus labios como forma de sellar sus palabras. Pareció que sus palabras eran vacías sin fundamento porque él no tenía la idea de poder curarla de alguna manera. Sin embargo, debía de intentarlo, no podía rendirse. Eso lo hacía por ella.

Rukia por otra parte, trató de corresponderle el beso sin desmoronarse ahí mismo. Sabía que era imposible que Ichigo pudiera hacer algo. Pero tan solo en ese momento, quería creerle. Quería tener esa esperanza latente que emanaba Ichigo solo una vez.

No obstante, ambos no se dieron cuenta que a sus espaldas estaba Masaki viendo la escena, no de ellos dos besándose, sino a Ichigo solitario que pretendía estar besando y hablando con alguien que, para sus ojos, no existía.

—Mi amor…—susurró Masaki después de darse la vuelta. Se recostó sobre la pared mientras se tapó la boca con su mano que evitó cualquier gemido o sollozo que se le escapara. Cada día era peor…no quería creer que Ichigo estaba loco, que veía gente invisible.

Masaki escuchó unos pasos por lo cual alzó su cabeza.: —Esto llegó al límite…—dijo Isshin sereno.

—Hay que darle tiempo…—defendió Masaki a su hijo. —…tal vez él se dé cuenta solo…

— ¡Patrañas Masaki! —espetó. — ¡Acepta que Ichigo le ocurre algo terrible! —lo señaló. —Tan solo míralo bien…

Ambos esposos observaron en ese instante que Ichigo dejó de besar para después acariciar una posible mejilla. Lo que se notaba más era esa sonrisa y mirada triste en su rostro.

—Oh, Isshin…—se puso a llorar. —No sé que debemos hacer…

Al cabo de pocos segundos, el mencionado pelinegro abrazó por detrás a Masaki. Apoyó su cabeza en el cuello de ella mientras que cerró sus ojos.: —Ya encontraremos una solución…—sonrió. Trató de relajarla al besarle su cuello expuesto. —…no hay que desanimarse.

* * *

Ese mismo día, Ichigo estaba en la computadora del instituto después de clases. Quería saber más acerca de la leyenda del hilo rojo del destino. Debía de haber algo en la red que le diera respuestas. Los ojos de Ichigo hojeaban las páginas web una y otra vez. No había nada nuevo en cada página que visitaba; todos decía lo mismo solo que en diferentes palabras. Nadie nunca ha registrado que alguien haya visto semejante barbaridad en el meñique. Ya se estaba empezando a desesperar. Nada de lo que encontraba podía darle respuestas acerca de posibles personas que hayan o están pasado por lo que él está atravesando.

—No. —pronunció Ichigo después de negar con su cabeza. —No me puedo rendir…—frunció su ceño. —Debo de encontrar algo para salvar a Rukia.

Se dio cuenta que ya estaba anocheciendo. Si no llegaba pronto a casa su familia y Rukia se preocuparían. Con un sentimiento de derrota, Ichigo suspiró cansado mientras se frotó su nuca. Otro día será para buscar información.

Luego que Ichigo saliera del instituto, caminó a paso lento por las calles desoladas con las manos dentro de las bolsas del pantalón. Su mente no pensaba nada más que no fuera Rukia. ¿Acaso el destino era tan cruel con ellos? Los días pasados había observado como su relación crecía pero la salud de ella descendía. Estaba seguro que si algo le pasaba a Rukia jamás se perdonaría. Sin embargo, aun estaba ese miedo de ser incompetente para ella, al no ser capaz de salvarla.

—Ohm…Gin.

Ichigo vio de reojo una pareja en una esquina que se abrazaron y besaron. Ambos disfrutaban de uno al otro de forma cariñosa. Con sonrisas y risas logró notar Ichigo en esa pareja. Algo muy peculiar en ella que lo hizo pensar.

—Eres una traviesa, Ran-chan…

La forma en como se miraban, se abrazaban, acariciaban y besaban era llena de amor. Parecía una pareja cualquiera, pero esas acciones que notó en ellos a los pocos de segundos de solo verlos le hicieron recordar la forma en como él apreciaba a la pelinegra. La única diferencia era que entre ellos la vida no parecía complicada, a cambio entre él y Rukia había muchas complicaciones para estar juntos a pesar que estaban destinados a serlo. Sus vidas eran tan diferentes, sus estatus también e inclusivo la forma de concepción. La pareja de la esquina se complementaba por ser casi iguales en la vida; no obstante, Rukia y él eran polos totalmente diferentes.

De cierta manera, Ichigo envidiaba a esas personas que podían demostrar su afecto sin problemas como las que tiene él.

* * *

—Rukia.

La pelinegra giró su cabeza que reflejó enfermedad sobre su rostro. Sus ojos estaban semis cerrados con ciertas ojeras. Estaba pálida que el reflejo de la luna la hacía ver más blanca todavía. En efecto, a un con todas esas características, Ichigo podía ver que seguía siendo bonita.

—Hey, Ichigo…—sonrió débilmente.

Ambos estaban subidos en el techo después que Ichigo cenara. Luego del saludo nadie dijo nada. Él solo se sentó a la par de ella mientras que Rukia posó su cabeza en el hombro de él. Ichigo sonrió levemente cuando sintió esa presión en el hombro y pecho y empezó a acariciarle el cabello pelinegro de Rukia.

— ¿Qué tal te la pasaste? —preguntó Ichigo observando el cielo negro.

Rukia cerró sus ojos.: —Obvio…enferma.

Ichigo resopló.: —Pensé que me darías una respuesta diferente, enana.

La chica abrió sus ojos sorpresivamente. Hacía mucho que no la llamaba así. Toda asqueo y aburrimiento de estar enferma se esfumó como humo.: — ¡Qué no me digas enana! —lo observó furiosa.

El chico sintió un débil golpe en su pecho y eso le causó un poco de temor. Antes, cuando Rukia se enojaba, le golpeaba con gran fuerza que lo hacía volar; pero ahora…ese golpe pareció como si él mismo se golpeara con pachón con agua.

— ¿Rukia? —vio que la pequeña mujer respiraba con dificultad y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Pareció como si hubiera hecho un gran esfuerzo.

—N-no es nada. —trató de no hablar entrecortado.

Ichigo en ese momento alzó la cabeza de Rukia con su mano que la obligó a verlo. La chica se puso un poco nerviosa al sentir lo intenso y lo ido en que la miraba. : —No me había dado cuenta antes…

Rukia tragó saliva nerviosamente.: —D-de qué…

En ese momento, Ichigo acarició sus mejillas con sus manos. Inmediatamente Rukia se sonrojó. ¿Qué rayos pretendía hacer?

Con una sonrisa le habló.: —Lo blanco de piel es como la luna…—deslizó sus dedos en la cabellera. —…lo negro de tu pelo como la noche…—observó penetrantemente los ojos violetas. —…y el brillo de tus ojos como las estrellas.

Rukia exhaló levemente mientras que parpadeó. Su mente proceso lento esas palabras de Ichigo. Al cabo de unos momentos, la chica había entendido todo. Solo necesitaba la cuenta regresiva de cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno: y estalló a carcajadas.

— ¡Jajajajajaja! —rió tan fuerte que Ichigo se crispó con aires ofendidos. — ¡Qué estúpido te escuchaste!

El chico frunció su ceño.: — ¡Hah! —se enojó. — ¡E-es mi primer piropo! —se defendió y Rukia seguía muriéndose de la risa. — ¡No te burles, te digo!

Rukia de tanto reírse no se dio cuenta que empezó a toser. No porque se haya ahogado por su propia saliva, sino porque su enfermedad se hizo presente.

— ¡Ah! —trató de recuperar el aire Rukia. Su garanta se secó que sentía algo muy crudo en sus adentros. Sin ser consciente de lo sucedido, Rukia empezó a escupir sangre.

Inmediatamente Ichigo se acercó más a ella y le dio unas palmadas en su espalda. A pesar que Rukia no observó la expresión del chico pudo deducir que era algo que no quisiese ver. Esa mirada de consternación que le regalaba y la manera en como su rostro cambiaba drásticamente le rompería el corazón. Cuando los tosidos cesaron por completo, Rukia trató de limpiarle las gotas de sangre que había caído en sus labios y manos. Definitivamente no quería preocupar a Ichigo, aunque era inevitable.

Ichigo sintió un hueco en su alma cuando sobó lentamente la espalda de la chica. Sin embargo, cuando iba a decirle palabras de apoyo, él notó que la presión de su dedo meñique disminuía. Giró su cabeza para ver su mano y lo que vio fue una situación que jamás creyó que fuera posible.

—Pero…qué. —dijo aturdido Ichigo al ver que el hilo rojo se ponía traslúcido por un parpadeo paulatino. Rukia ni siquiera vio lo que pasaba porque sabía lo que sucedía. — ¿Qué pasa? —la observó perplejo. — ¿Rukia? —entrecerró sus ojos. —Sabes que pasa…

La chica suspiró lamentada.: —Sabía que iba a pasar tarde o temprano…

— ¿Qué cosa? —dijo Ichigo que la tomó por los hombros para obligarla a verlo. — ¿Qué ocultas esta vez? Rukia…dímelo—pidió desesperado.

Rukia cerró sus ojos con fuerza.: —_Juntos hasta la muerte._ —jadeó. —Eso siempre dicen en todos los mundos…—rechinó sus dientes. Trató de suprimir su lloriqueo.

— ¡No te entiendo Rukia! —gritó asustado Ichigo.

— ¡Me estoy muriendo, Ichigo! —chilló Rukia sin verlo. — ¡Qué no entiendes, idiota! —exhaló y negó con su cabeza furiosa. — ¡Si muero entonces no habrá otro extremo en el hilo rojo del destino! —su pequeño cuerpo tembló por las emociones que pasaban en su interior. — ¡Por eso se está desapareciendo! —Ichigo abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. En ese instante sintió algo profundo en su interior que hizo que se congelara: el miedo. — ¡Ahora entiendes, estúpido!

Ichigo se quedó callado ante las ofensas de Rukia. Estaba ensimismado y parecía que no iba a reaccionar. Rukia al notar que no iba a decir nada, se frustró mucho más. Su entrecejo se frunció profundamente.: — ¡Por qué no dices nada! —empezó a toser nuevamente y poco le importó porque siguió gritando e Ichigo aún seguía sin verla. — ¡Por qué! ¡Por qué maldito! —lo golpeó con sus puños débilmente pero le peló. — ¡Por qué! Por…qué…—sollozó cuando sus movimientos cesaron al sentirse cansada. Era inútil. Ya nada podía hacer para mejorar. Cada minuto se debilitaba más. Morirse lentamente sin evitarlo le causaba a Rukia temor pero también tristeza al no poder hacer más por su familia y emendar sus errores y todo lo que Ichigo le dio: su corazón.

Ichigo notó que Rukia pegaba su espalda levemente. Sus sollozos de sufrimiento retumbaron en sus oídos. Rukia se quebró ante él y no lo ocultó. Le pedía algo por parte de él. Necesitaba sentirse segura; lo necesitaba a él antes de que pasara lo peor.

—Rukia…—habló finalmente Ichigo.

Él la abrazó con temor al sentir que si hacía fuerte su abrazo la podía dañar. Ichigo tragó saliva nerviosamente y sus ojos los cerró con furor. Sentía la adrenalina y ansiedad por su cuerpo por lo que dijo Rukia. Esas palabras le llegaron profundamente y la impotencia recaía sobre él. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Verla morir? ¿Estar en su lecho de muerte?

En ese momento, Ichigo se separó un poco de ella y la buscó sus labios agitadamente. Al sentir el deseo del chico, Rukia gimió sonoramente porque la forma en la besó no era muy normal en él. Partió sus labios con las de la chica e Ichigo pudo sentir el sabor amargo de la sangre en la cavidad de Rukia. Sin embargo, no le interesó para nada.

—I-Ichi…—trató de decir Rukia, pero él no la dejó que hablara. La besó desesperado y sin intenciones de separarse.

Quería hacerla olvidar, quería hacerla saber que ella era su otra mitad, no importando lo que iba a suceder.: —No me niegues esta noche…—imploró Ichigo.

Rukia cerró sus ojos asustada.: —N-no…

—Por favor…—susurró en los labios de Rukia mientras pasaba sus manos para desajustar su kimono. — ¿Hasta cuándo estaremos juntos, Rukia? —besó su cuello. — ¿Hasta cuando te tendré a mi lado? —suspiró tristemente. —El destino ha sido cruel con nosotros…sé que no estarás conmigo por mucho tiempo…—se acercó más a ella. —…quiero aprovechar lo último que nos queda…—gruñó. —Ya que yo no puedo hacer nada…

Esas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Rukia. Él dijo que no importaba como, que la salvaría. Él dijo que la salvaría… ¿Acaso ya se rindió ya? ¿Lo que dijo solo fueron palabras vacías? Toda esperanza que le había puesto en él se esfumó y se dio cuenta que estaba en la hostil realidad.

Rukia derramó sus lágrimas cuando se dejó guiar por Ichigo y sus acaricias exasperadas.

* * *

Ichigo estaba dormido horas después de haber hecho el amor con Rukia. Aún era de noche, tal vez de madrugada. Rukia estaba acostada a su lado muy debilitada. Estaba tan pálida y sentía frío, pero Ichigo la cubrió con muchas sábanas. Sin embargo, la mente de Ichigo estaba lejos en ese momento. Estaba recordando una vez que estuvo soñando en uno de los momentos que pudo vivir como Rukia en su mundo. Esa vez que pudo ver lo que él pensaba que era su familia:

—_Oka-sama…_—_llamó Rukia._

_Estaban en una arena de entrenamiento observando a un hombre peleando con su espada con otro hombre más alto y fornido. Estaba Rukia y su madre sentadas bajo la sombra que vieron la pelea. _

— _¿Qué sucede, linda?_ —_preguntó su madre con una sonrisa. El cabello pelinegro de la mujer era inmenso y largo. Uno de los más largos que había visto Ichigo. Era hermosa y su rostro y alma emanaban dulzura. _

— _¿Por qué Oto-sama no tiene el cabello largo, como todo el mundo?_ —_dijo Rukia con mucha duda. _

_La mujer dio una risita ante la expresión que le dio su hija. Desvió su mirada y pudo observar a su esposo atacar con la espada con suma concentración.:_ —_Porque Byakuya-sama no lo necesita._

— _¿Cómo?_ —_Rukia dijo cohibida._

_La mujer vio hacia ambos lados para asegurarse que nadie los escucharan.:_ —_Va ser un secreto de familia._ —_le guiñó el ojo._ —_ ¿De acuerdo?_

_Rukia se alteró un poco.:_ —_ ¡S-si!_

_La mujer pelinegra sonrió plácidamente.:_ —_Bueno, Byakuya-sama es muy poderoso…_—_se sonrojó._ —_es más…es uno de los más poderosos del Clan Kuchiki que pudo tener y de este mundo._ —_lo observó admirada._ —_Su poder es tan inmenso que tal vez es el único que pueda sobrevivir a otros mundos sin escolta._

— _¡De verdad!_ —_pronunció asustada._

—_Hisana._

_La mencionada se sobresaltó ante reconocer ese llamado. Lo vio sorprendida y un poco apenada a que haya escuchado lo que dijo a Rukia. Ese secreto debía ser bien guardado. Él la miraba profundamente con esos característicos ojos fríos._

—_Bya-Byakuya-sama._ —_dijo tímidamente con un leve sonrojo de pena._

_El pelinegro desvió su mirada y giró su cuerpo para darles la espalda.:_ —_Hora de irnos._

_Hisana cerró sus ojos aún sin quitarse esa sonrisa de sus labios.:_ —_Como ordene, mi Lord._

_Rukia observó extrañamente a sus padres. Pudo observar ese hilo rojo del destino, que tanto era sonado en su mundo, en los dedos meñiques de ellos. La pequeña mujer se preguntaba como era que el destino hacía de las suyas en juntar a un hombre meticuloso y frío como su padre y una mujer dulce y agradable como su madre. Polos totalmente opuestos. _

Después de ese recuerdo, Ichigo abrió sus ojos inmensamente. Seguramente debía de haber una razón para recordar eso. El corazón del chico se llenó de esperanza al escuchar esas palabras de la mamá de Rukia. ¿Será posible? ¿Aún habría esperanza?

Cuando Ichigo notó que afuera estaba lloviendo a cántaros se decidió. Tal vez era la última oportunidad que tenía. Podría ser que Rukia muriera ese día o el siguiente. No le quedaba mucho tiempo y lo deducía por solo verla.

El de cabellos naranjas se levantó rápidamente y buscó sus ropas para luego vestirse a la velocidad de la luz. Debía de intentarlo, parecía una locura, pero debía de hacerlo. No podía fallarle a Rukia, no después de haberle dicho antes que la salvaría y que hoy le dijera que no podía hacer nada.

—Ichigo…—susurró Rukia que trató de abrir sus ojos pero no pudo.

Él la ignoró totalmente. Cuando terminó de vestirse, Ichigo corrió hacia el patio a buscar el cabello aun tirado de Rukia. Imploraba el chico que todavía ese cabello tuviera algo de magia, aunque sea una mínima.

Por otra parte, Rukia presentía que algo no iba a salir bien.

—Ichigo…—murmuró que trató de levantarse de la cama pero no pudo. No tenía las fuerzas. — ¿Qué pasa, Ichigo…?

* * *

Su respiración resultó dificultosa por las fuertes gotas de aguas que golpearon su rostro y cuerpo. Llovía con viento desgarrador que Ichigo sintió que se ahogaba ahí mismo. No obstante, él ya tenía una meta fija: el cabello tirado de Rukia. Nunca ellos se tomaron la molestia de apartarlo porque nadie más lo vería.

Entre la lluvia que tapaba sus ojos, pudo visualizar el cabello. Con gran alegría, corrió hacia él y lo tomó con fuerza. Satisfecho, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el techo de su casa. Trepó el muro y no tuvo miedo de resbalarse. Su consistencia hacía que se sintiera menor impotente. Era su última alternativa para salvar a Rukia. Toda esperanza la depositaba en su plan.

Cuando estuvo finalmente arriba, trató de no perder el equilibrio por un posible deslice. Minutos después, respiró profundo mientras fruncía su ceño. Guardó todas sus fuerzas y sacó pecho cuando alzó su cabeza hacia el cielo oscuro: — ¡Kuchiki Byakuya! —gritó con furor y desesperación. No sabía si ese plan funcionaría, pero debía intentarlo, todo por Rukia. — ¡Byakuya! —elevó el cabello. — ¡Baja Kuchiki Byakuya! —bramó más fuerte.

Sin embargo, lo único que recibió Ichigo fue un gran golpe en el rostro. Éste cayó fuertemente en el tejado y giró su cabeza desconcertado al ver que su padre y su madre estaban en el techo también.

— ¡Isshin! —gritó Masaki asustada. — ¡No le hagas daño a nuestro hijo!

El mencionado gruñó.: — ¡Ya me harte Masaki! —se acercó a Ichigo. — ¡Si no aprende por las buenas entonces será por las malas!

Ichigo parpadeó asustado y un poco enojado.: — ¡Viejo maldito! ¿Qué te pasa? —gritó bajo la lluvia.

Isshin agarró a su hijo por el cuello de su camisa con ira.: — ¿Qué me pasa? ¡Qué te pasa a ti, estúpido! —rugió. — ¡Eres un loco! ¿A quién llamas a estas horas de la noche?

Ichigo abrió sus ojos sorprendido.: —A alguien.

— ¡A alguien que no existe! —lo golpeó nuevamente.

Masaki corrió hacia ellos y trató de separarlo.: — ¡Basta! —suplicó.

Sin tan solo entendieran que lo que decía era verdad. Si tan solo tuvieran sus ojos para ver lo que él veía no estaría en esa situación.: —Ustedes no lo entenderán…

— ¡Entender qué! —gritó Isshin. — ¿Qué la gente es producto de tu retorcida mente, hijo?

— ¡Déjalo que hable! —intervino Masaki.

Ichigo los observó por un rato. Jamás creyó que llegaría a pasar todo eso. Desde la venida de Rukia su vida ha sido llena de alegría pero al mismo tiempo de tristeza. Tal vez si se los explicaba, lo entenderían o lo creerían más loco…

—Ustedes…no lo pueden ver…pero…—empezó a decir Ichigo. —elevó su dedo meñique con el hilo rojo. —…madre, la leyenda que siempre me contabas de niño es en verdad. —suspiró. —No lo pueden ver, pero aquí…en este dedo; hay un hilo rojo que conecta con mi otra mitad…de otro mundo diferente a este. —bajó la mirada. —Ella se está muriendo y necesito enviarla a su mundo cuanto antes…—cerró sus ojos. — ¡Se que suena loco! ¡Pero es verdad! ¡Se los juro!

Isshin suavizó su agarre y dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia atrás. Ichigo pudo ver que ambos poseían un rostro terriblemente desfavorable. No le creyeron.

Masaki lloró amargamente.: —Es mi culpa…—sollozó muy fuerte. — ¡Todo fue mi culpa! ¡Jamás debí de contarte esa leyenda!

Isshin no ocultaba su pavor.: —Ichigo…necesitas ayuda…en serio…

El chico no lo pudo soportar más. Sabía que algo así vendría. Sus padres ahora lo consideran como un lunático o enfermo mental. ¿Cómo decirles la verdad que no veían? Sonaba hasta de locos para él. La ansiedad corrió en el cuerpo de Ichigo al darse cuenta que sus padres lo verían con otros ojos. Sin embargo, Ichigo sabía que no estaba loco. ¡No lo estaba!

— ¡Claro que necesito ayuda! —gritó hasta ya no aguantar. — ¡No puedo dejar que muera!—alzó el cabello. — ¡Se lo prometí a Rukia!

Un fuerte viento arrasó con los Kurosakis. Una fuerte oleada de poder se hizo presente que presionaba a los humanos. Era un gran poder que bajaba del cielo que los mismos padres no creían lo que veían. La lluvia era fuerte, pero había algo invisible que no dejaba que la lluvia siguiera su curso y formara una silueta. Como si alguien estuviera descendiendo del cielo. Sin embargo, Ichigo sí lo podía ver. La potestad que emanaba era abrumadora. Luego, ese ser bajó completamente y se situó en el techo a la par de los humanos. Al dejar caer sus pies, por la fuerza que poseía, rajó el techo con su poder que hizo que ambos padres gimieran.

— ¡Que sucede! —gritó Masaki asustada.

Ichigo era el único que podía verlo. Su presencia llena de gracia y orgullo; sus ojos daban cabida a la indiferencia que los miraba fijamente y transmitía miedo y poder combinados. El chico abrió su boca asombrado, su plan entonces había funcionado.

—Kuchiki…Byakuya…—murmuró Ichigo aturdido.

* * *

**Lo dejé muy intrigante xDDD. Bueno, ya el próximo es el ultimo, esta vez sí, y no sé cuando podré actualizar :S hoy si estoy en lo incierto...pero bueno, si no es la otra semana entonces será hasta septiembre (examenes a finales de este mes :/) **

**Lo único que puedo decir del otro capítulo es que se va a llamar: "lágrimas del mañana" deduzcan de que tratara xDD.**

**Nos vemos a la próxima :)**


	4. Lágrimas del mañana

**Advertencia: este capítulo es el más largo del todo el fic. Puede que más de alguno se aburra, pero los que no, son valientes xD. **

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero hasta esta semana pude darme un respiro corto. Espero que les guste este último capítulo :) y gracias a: Kureimy, rukiakuran, Foreveryour, xxxx, metitus, giby-chan, KByakuya, lovetamaki1, Otonashi Saya, elenita-chan y jessy moon 15 por comentar el fic :D  
**

**Sin más, aquí les viene este capítulo.**

* * *

**Unmei no akai ito**

**Capítulo cuarto: lágrimas del mañana**

La respiración se entrecortó en su nariz al sentir esa presión conocida. Esa fuerza que estaba allá fuera era tan familiar y abrumadora.

—I-imposible…—susurró Rukia con sus ojos bien abiertos.

Trató de levantarse y ver lo que sucedía a través de la ventana. Quería ponerse de pie sin sentir dolor en su cuerpo. Mas todo fue inútil para la pelinegra porque no se movió ni un centímetro. .

La mente de la chica estaba plagada de preguntas y dudas. ¿Estará soñando? ¿Era la realidad? ¿Qué demonios fue lo que hizo Ichigo al traerlo acá? Rukia se le calentaron sus mejillas. Si de verdad que su padre estaba aquí entonces no la debía ver desnuda. Quiso tomar su kimono que tenía encima pero notó que su mano tembló por cada milímetro que avanzaba. Con todo su esfuerzo logró, asió la prenda. Lo más rápido que pudo trató de vestirse.

* * *

La ansiedad provocó que temblara. No sabía si era por el miedo o la incertidumbre de aquel ser que lo miraba fulminantemente. Esos ojos grises como el acero frío y con facciones estoicas como la roca era una perfecta descripción de su rostro. Esos orbes estaban clavados directamente en él.

—Identificase. —pronunció aquel hombre. Su tono de voz fue profundo y de ordenanza.

Ichigo tragó saliva y trató de recuperar su compostura delante de él.: —Ku-kurosaki Ichigo. —dijo nada más.

La personificación del orgullo frunció el ceño.: — ¿Qué eres? —observó detenidamente el hilo rojo en su meñique. Era un humano, no cabía duda. Sin embargo, esa opción la desechó al ver que lo podía ver y los otros seres que estaban cerca de él no.

—Eso no importa. —exclamó Ichigo. —Tienes que venir conmigo, Byakuya.

El pelinegro le contestó con una mirada dura y ofensiva. ¿Qué clase de ser es ése por no dirigirle con honorifico y usar su nombre de pila? Había jurado que había sentido un poco del poder de su hija. No fue una ilusión. : —Pierdo mi tiempo…—dijo sin tener mucho interés en ese chico.

—I-Ichigo…—habló Isshin confundido y sin saber si creerle ahora o no. — ¿Qué pasa?

El mencionado se puso como piedra al observar que Byakuya se elevó de nuevo para irse. Con su impulso y valentía, Ichigo lo tomó de las vestimentas nobles del hombre.: — ¡Espera! —gritó Ichigo.

Lo único que pudo ver Ichigo fue la mirada de fuego y enojo por parte del hombre; después sintió como era desplazado por una oleada de viento fuerte. Gritó segundos después que dejó de sentir el tejado bajo sus pies.

— ¡Ichigo! —bramó Masaki al que su hijo se estaba cayendo.

Byakuya iba a ignoraba todo lo sucedido al cerrar sus ojos. Sin embargo, notó que en la mano del chico sostenía firmemente un cabello negro, largo y cortado. Fue una sorpresa enorme al identificar inmediatamente de quien era ese pelo. Antes de que Ichigo tocara el suelo, repentinamente, su descenso paro a pocos metros del suelo. ¡Era como si estuviera flotando!

— ¡Pero qué…!—exclamó Ichigo muy exaltado. Al cabo de un parpadeó, se percató que algo brillante, peligroso y filoso cerca de su cuello. Giró lentamente su cabeza con sus ojos bien abiertos.

— ¿Dónde encontró eso? —preguntó indiferentemente Byakuya con su espada desenvainada en el pescuezo del joven.

Ichigo no le contestó de inmediato. Fue tan grande estupefacción de la velocidad que llegó hacia él y la inexplicable magia que hizo que detuviera su caída. Sin embargo, esa espada cerca de su cuello hacía que sudara frío. Lo único que hizo fue bajar la mirada hacia su dedo meñique.

Byakuya captó la indirecta con un ceño fruncido. Dirigió sus ojos al largo hilo que conectaba con el otro extremo del chico.: —Tienes que salvarla. —con un movimiento lento abrió su mano. El viento sopló levemente que causó que el cabello que tenía en su agarre flotara y se fuera lejos de ellos.

De inmediato, los recuerdos de Byakuya empezaron a florecer:

— _¿Qué? —les contestó secamente con una pregunta. Sus oídos no los engañaban y pensó que tampoco sus consejeros reales que estaban frente de él. _

_Primero ocurrió la respuesta de la casamentera hacia el marido de su hija que lo dejó impresionado y ahora les viene con eso._

—_Reitero, mi Señor. —dijo un canoso consejero. —Su hija nos ha traicionado._

_Byakuya cerró sus ojos.: —Use mejor sus palabras para su explicación porque no le entiendo nada. _

_El anciano gruñó en sus adentros.: —Su esponsal es un humano. —dijo. —Eso trae deshonor a su familia._

—_Diga algo que no sepa. —demandó el noble. — ¿Qué hizo mi hija?_

_Todos los ancianos se vieron.: —Su hija, Kuchiki Rukia, la heredera al trono fue al Mundo Humano sin escolta y sin su excelentísima autorización—los ojos de Byakuya se dilataron. _

— _¿Por qué? —preguntó Byakuya. En sus adentros estaba fluyendo la ansiedad._

—_Me temo que para realizar el seppuku._

_Byakuya se acercó más al tipo que hablo. Su fuerza espiritual se incrementó a tal punto que estaba ahogando a los ancianos del lugar._

—_Eso no es posible…—dijo Byakuya seriamente—Aún puedo…—alzó su cabeza al sentir como una fuerza espiritual muy conocido moría y desaparecía poco a poco. Estaba muy lejos de donde estaba. Esa energía era la de su hija._

_Sin decir una palabra más, Byakuya desapareció de la sala con un destino diferente. No quería reconocerlo, pero por un momento sintió que su corazón se detuvo al no sentir la pequeña fuerza espiritual de su hija y que se desvanecía paulatinamente. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan torpe en no darse cuenta antes? Que había desaparecido…_

— _¡Lord Byakuya! —escuchó el aludido. La voz de su esposa se escuchó tan angustiada. — ¡Milord! _

_Byakuya paró en seco y observó como la pelinegra lloraba amargamente.: —No encuentro a nuestra hija…y-ya no aprecio s-u magia…—lo vio incrédula._

_Byakuya frunció su ceño y bajó la mirada. Su cara se tornó dura e ilegible.: —Iré al Mundo Humano. —Hisana jadeó. —La encontraré y la traeré de vuelta. _

_El fenómeno de nerviosismo dentro de Hisana se expresó corporalmente ante la decisión de su marido. ¿Cómo era capaz de hacerlo? — ¿Qué dice? …no Lord Byakuya…—dijo sin aliento. El aludido la vio incrédulo. —…es m-muy peligroso…—bajó la mirada temerosa. —Aún con su gran poder, no es seguro que vaya allá…_

_Antes de que Byakuya pudiera responderle para que entrara en razón que la vida de su hija dependía de un hilo y le valía un colmo si corría peligro la vida de él; llegaron los ancianos con una caja pequeña y especial con los grabados en la tapa fina de madera: "deshonor"._

—_Me temo que no se debe de molestar en ir a ese corrosivo lugar…_

_Ambos pelinegros vieron a todos los ancianos con cabizbaja. El que estaba enfrente de ellos, dio unos pasos ante sus majestades y abrió lentamente la caja. Tanto Hisana como el propio Byakuya jadearon de horror al verla vacía. _

—_Kuchiki Rukia hurtó el kaiken para cometer seppuku…—cerró sus ojos el anciano. —Lo siento…_

_Fue tanta la impresión, tensión y estrés en Hisana que sus piernas flaquearon que cayó de rodillas. El estruendo del golpe fue impresionante para los ancianos y para Byakuya. _

— _¡Lady Kuchiki!_

_Hisana tembló incontrolablemente. Su largo y extenso cabello cubría gran parte de su rostro y de sus lágrimas. Sin embargo, Byakuya si pudo ver el sufrimiento y pavor reflejado en la cara de su esposa.: —E-e-ella no pudo hacerlo…—gimoteó. —Mi h-hi-j-ja no está…_

_Byakuya se tensó notablemente al ya no sentir más el débil poder que emanaba de su hija. A pesar de la lejanía que se ubicaba con ella, y con sus poderes sobrehumanos, no hubiera llegado a tiempo para salvarle la vida de la locura que ha cometido._

—_R-Rukia…—se abrazó así misma la pelinegra con temblor en todo su cuerpo. — ¡Rukia!_

_El noble pelinegro se compadeció de ella. Sin importar que sus ropas finas se ensuciaran o si sus acciones fueron innobles; se agachó a la altura de su esposa y la abrazó fuertemente. El dolor que habitaba dentro de su ser no debía ser mostrado ante los ancianos o de los sirvientes curiosos que llegaron ante ellos. Pero la realidad era otra; Byakuya estaba destrozado tanto como Hisana. _

_Pensó que habían perdido a su hija de una manera irracional y que se pudo haber evitado; mas el no pudo hacer nada…_

Todo cobró sentido para Byakuya al ver como el cabello fluía en el viento. Lo que presenció en ese lapso no era la vida extinta de su hija, sin el poder y magia propia de su mundo.

El noble luego dirigió la mirada al chico que estaba pocos metros del suelo. Ese chico raro de cabello llamativo tenía un hilo rojo del destino atado. Cuando menos se dio cuenta Byakuya fue cuando el abrió sus ojos por el asombro. Ese hilo rojo que era su objeto de vista empezó a parpadear y desaparecerse.

—Usted…—frunció su ceño. —Imposible…

De un momento a otro, el pelinegro envainó su espada y dio un paso rápido hacia donde estaba el otro extremo del hilo que dejó a Ichigo solo.

—Hey…—llamó Ichigo ansioso. De repente, él cayó al suelo que causó un fuerte estruendo. Eso sacó de quicio al pobre chico. No solo llovía, estaba empapado y casi lo mata un espíritu con expresiones alargadas y estoicas. — ¡Hey! —gritó esta vez irritado.

Ichigo no entendía nada a ese tipo. Primero lo miraba con indiferencia con ganas de provocarle su muerte y ahora lo deja libre como si ya no tuviera interés en él. ¿Acaso es bipolar o algo?

—Maldito…—susurró Ichigo cuando corrió a toda velocidad existente en su cuerpo para poder alcanzarlo. De plano él ya estaba donde se ubicaba Rukia.

Ichigo no se dio cuenta que dejó a sus padre, en estado piedra, varados en el techo de la morada bajo la lluvia.

* * *

Con mucha dificultad, Rukia pudo colocarse el kimono para que fuera algo presentable. Estaba en el suelo con respiración dificultosa, su sudor en su rostro y sus mejillas rojizas. De seguro que estaba pálida. Ella se sentía tan débil por ponerse el kimono que ya no pudo moverse más. Se quedó en el suelo; su pecho sentía que se oprimía y todo su cuerpo le dolía.

—Rukia.

La mencionada abrió grandemente sus ojos que de inmediato se llenaron de lágrimas. Reconocía esa voz perfectamente que su vergüenza y dolor no dejaron que alzara, con dificultad, la vista hacia esa persona tan querida y admirada durante toda su vida.

Entonces Ichigo sí lo logró…

Rukia simplemente no hizo nada. Se quedó en silencio y se mordía su labio inferior para no emitir ningún sollozo o lloriqueo. La pequeña mujer escuchó como el hombre se arrodilló y tomó en brazos a su hija con delicadeza y con miedo de hacerle daño. Su estado era muy deplorable ante sus ojos. ¡Era como una muerta en vida!

—P-p-padre…—articuló con dificultad Rukia luego de acomodarse en el pecho del pelinegro. Finalmente sus lágrimas lograron salir de sus ojos sin ninguna dificultad.

Byakuya notó que su hija no se atrevía a verle aún. Con su mano derecha la posó sobre su mejilla y paró sus movimientos al instante: estaba fría.

—Estás muy mal. —dijo Byakuya. Aún su mano cálida sobre la mejilla de su hija pudo sentir varias gotas que resbalaban sobre el torso de su mano.

En ese instante, los ojos de Byakuya vieron un pañuelo sobre el escritorio del chico. Los bordados eran muy conocidos ante su vista. Eso quería decir que ese humano era la otra mitad de Rukia. Bien sabe Byakuya que su hija nunca fue buena para las manualidades. Cuando ella le dijo que debía hacer un presente para su esposo casi se desmaya. Vio su esfuerzo y dedicación en ese pedazo de tela y no quería la ayuda de nadie. Sabía que con eso traería el orgullo de su familia y el aprecio de su prometido. Byakuya observó un poco angustiado el pañuelo. Si hubiese sabido lo que iba a acontecer entonces hubiera parado la elaboración de ese pañuelo. Tan solo le hizo ilusiones a su pobre hija al saber que con ese humano no podía estar con ella.

—Hay que irnos. —dijo su decisión Byakuya con destino rumbo al mundo espiritual.

Rukia se crispó en los brazos de su padre.: —No…—susurró Rukia.

Byakuya paró sus pasos y bajó la mirada ofendidamente.: — ¿Qué osaste decir?

La pelinegra le tembló el labio.: —Di-dije que n-no…—exhaló. —Quie-ro que me dejes mo-morir aquí…—respiró profundo.

Byakuya estaba consternado y abrumado. ¿Acaso lo creía ciego por no verla? Estaba moribunda, su cabello carecía de poderes y magia y se negaba a la ayuda que tanto necesitaba. ¿Qué le ocurría a esa niña insolente y testaruda?

Por primera vez Rukia alzó su rostro que causó que Byakuya se le dilataran lo ojos. El rostro de su hija estaba demacrada pero extrañamente bella. Ese fuego en sus ojos, esa esperanza hacía que su rostro tuviera un poco de vida otra vez.

—Rukia…—dijo sin aliento Byakuya. Era la primera vez que sentía la incertidumbre.

— ¡E-espera! —ambos pelinegros giraron sus cabezas. Vieron a un Ichigo jadeante, con sus manos sobre sus muslos y su cabeza gacha. — ¡Jah! Un minuto…—había corrido tanto que su boca estaba seca.

Byakuya pudo ver al fin los dos extremos del hilo rojo a su disposición. Era cierto, ambos estaba conectados en la misma hebra.

—I-Ichigo. —pronunció Rukia con cierta ternura. Todo el mérito debía de dárselo a él. Aun cuando sabía que no podía hacerse nada por ella; él hizo lo imposible por su bien ¿pero será suficiente?

El chico alzó su cabeza para verla cargada por su tremendo padre, que lo veía con disgusto. La tensión en el ambiente no era muy buena.

—Rukia. —se acercó hacia ella.

—Deténgase ahora mismo. —ordenó Byakuya con su semblante frío. —No dejare que se acerque a mi hija otra vez.

— ¿Qué? —paró en seco Ichigo. — ¿De qué hablas?

—La ha corrompido…—lo fulminó con la mirada.

Ichigo se sonrojó. ¿Acaso sabía que le hacía el amor a su hija seguido? Su nerviosismo se transmitió ha Rukia, quien estaba con pavor.: — ¡Y-Yo no le he-hecho nada malo! ¡Lo juro! — ¿compartir ese momento especial entre la pareja no es corromper, cierto?

—Un humanoide como el de su clase le es indiferente al resto de los humanos…—pausó para ver la expresión atónita de Ichigo. Lo que no sabía Byakuya era que esa expresión era de alivio. — ¿Qué es usted en realidad y cómo pudo vernos?

—Oh. —dijo Ichigo relajándose un poco. Se rascó su nuca sin saber muy bien como empezar. —Para hacértela corta, no tengo ni idea como los puedo percibir con mis sentidos…

—¿Hmm? —pronunció Byakuya ante la insolencia.

—A decir verdad, jamás me imagine que existieran en realidad. Soy un humano como cualquier otro en este planeta…—alzó su meñique. —Pero en cambio a todos ellos, digamos que soy muy especial al estar conectado con Rukia.

—Sea más explicito.

Ichigo le sonrió a Rukia.: —Fue un giro del destino.

Rukia se enrojeció ante las palabras de Ichigo. Sin embargo, eso no pasó por alto por Byakuya por lo cual se molestó un poco. Ese mocoso esta coqueteando con su hija enfrente de su nariz.

—Ya veo. —dijo Byakuya cuando cerró los ojos.

—Pero no lo llamé por contarte eso…—se colocó enfrente de ellos. Con sumo cuidado tomó la mano de Rukia entre la de él. —Por favor…haga algo para que Rukia se salve…

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó secamente.

Ichigo se enfureció un poco ante esa respuesta. ¡Si de verdad era su padre ese hombre no debía de peguntar "por qué" salvarla! Tan solo ver como está su semblante es más que suficiente que una explicación.

— ¡Porque me importa! —le gritó. — ¡Yo le prometí que la salvaría! Pero yo no tengo los medios para hacerlo…—empuñó sus manos. —Me siento impotente al no poder ayudarla…pero tú sí puedes… ¡su propio padre! ¡Su misma sangre!—lo vio desafiante. — ¡No me interesa si se niega! —le sonrió de lado. —Yo lo obligo…

Rukia lo observó incrédula.: —I-Ichigo…

—Hmmm. —pronunció Byakuya. —Interesante. Admiro su determinación y confianza pero creo que lo demuestra en la persona incorrecta.

Los ojos de Byakuya bajaron hacia la pelinegra. Como si hubiese pasado una descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo, Ichigo la vio asombrado.

— ¿Rukia?

La pelinegra torció sus labios.: —Quie-ro quedarme…—susurró casi inaudiblemente.

El chico negó la cabeza rápidamente.: —No…—pronunció suavemente. —¿Qué demonios dices? —la vio incrédulo. —Aquí…puedes morir…—observó al hombre. —Byakuya podrá hacer algo con su magia o con su poder.

—Se equivoca…—dijo Byakuya tras cerrar sus ojos. —Aquí soy de igual de impotente que usted…

— ¡Pero qué…!—se alteró el chico. — ¡Eres Kuchiki Byakuya! ¡El individuo más poderoso de su mundo que no necesita de cabello largo por sus elevadas cualidades! ¿Cómo no puede hacer nada? ¿Cómo puede saber de lo incompetente que es si ni siquiera lo ha intentado?

— ¡Ichigo! —paró Rukia. — ¡Basta! —lo observó con el ceño fruncido. — ¡No permitiré que ofendas a mi padre!

En cambio, Byakuya estaba más que sorprendido por lo que dijo ese niño. ¿Cómo él pudo saber todo eso? Si eso es un secreto de familia… ni siquiera Rukia sabía, según él.

Ichigo entrecerró sus ojos.: —Oh no…—se empezó a enfurecer. —No, no, ¡no! ¡Rukia! —la tomó de las manos por un momento. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos, las sintió heladas como si estuviera tocando un cadáver. —No me digas que es otro secreto…

Rukia no aguantó verlo directo a los ojos. Bajó la mirada y cerró sus orbes con fuerza.

—Ahora entiendo…—habló Byakuya profundamente. —…la razón por la cual no te quieres separar del humano…

Ichigo los observó confundido.: — ¡¿De qué hablan?! —ninguno de los dos dijo nada. — ¿Y bien? —suspiró. — ¿Rukia?

—Su cabello solo podrá crecer si regresa al Mundo Espiritual donde existe la magia…solo así se podrá salvar. —explicó Byakuya.

La mirada de Ichigo se iluminó.: —Eso es…maravilloso. —se le llenó de gozo su alma al saber que sí había una cura para salvar a Rukia de la muerte.

—No…—empezó a toser Rukia. Luego de unos cuantos tosidos más abrió de nuevo su boca. —No lo es…

— ¿Y por qué no? —Ichigo acarició las manos frías de la chica para que entrara en calor. Esa acción hizo suspirar a Rukia. —Eso te salvará…

—Sí…pero no me importa…—suprimió sus lágrimas. —… lo pre-prefiero así.

—Rukia…—alzó sus manos para tocarle las mejillas. — ¿Por qué?

La chica lo vio dolida. Varías lágrimas estaban peligrosamente en salir.: —Son siete años en no volverte a ver…

Ichigo le sonrió tiernamente cuando vio detenidamente el rostro inocente de su chica punto de llorar como si fuera una niña pequeña que le habían quitado su juguete.: —Oh, Rukia no te pongas así…tan sólo son siete años…

—Se equivoca…—corrigió Byakuya de inmediato.

— ¿Qué?

El rostro de Byakuya se tornó un poco sombría.: —Son siete en el Mundo Espiritual. —los ojos de Ichigo se dilataron. —Exactamente en el Mundo Humano, eso equivale diez veces más la cantidad dicha…

Ichigo le faltó el aire.: —Setenta años…

—La edad promedio de un humano es tan sólo de ochenta y uno años de vida…

Rukia se mordió el labio inferior y no ocultando su tristeza.: —Ichigo…tendrás ochenta y siete años cuando te vuelva a ver…

Eso le tocó profundo. Esas simples palabras conjugadas que fueron elaboradas por Byakuya y Rukia hicieron que todo brillo y gozo se esfumaran como humo. ¿Por qué estaba pasando todo eso? Cuando al fin tuvo la oportunidad de salvarla la separarían de ella, que se podría afirmar como un para siempre. Ahora estaba en una encrucijada que no le veía una salida muy próxima o mejor dicho que no había salida alguna.

Su razonamiento y el análisis de sus sentimientos no duraron mucho porque en ese momento Rukia empezó a toser cada vez más tosco; emitía un sonido rudo y áspero que llegó hasta escupir varios charcos de sangre.

—Rukia…—se asustó Byakuya al ver como ese líquido carmesí le teñía su ropa y el suelo del chico.

Ichigo trató de cesar sus tosidos al darle palmadas en su espalda. Sin embargo eso no sirvió para nada. Todo ocurrió tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a Ichigo de pensar muy bien.

— ¡Llévatela de aquí! —ordenó Ichigo.

Rukia sentía un ardor que le consumía todo el cuerpo. Era indescriptible lo que sentía que cada segundo que pasaba del terrible dolor era cada segundo que dejaba de sentirlo. Poco a poco, ella estaba perdiendo el conocimiento. Eso le causó miedo a Rukia al aceptar que en realidad, se estaba muriendo ahí mismo.

—N-n-n-no. —pudo elaborar un monosílabo la pelinegra entre tosidos.

— ¡Trata de escucharme, Rukia! —se acercó a su rostro, no importando si las gotas de sangre que salían de la boca de la chica le manchaban el rostro. —Nos volveremos a ver…eso te lo puedo jurar…

La chica empezó a respirar con dificultad.: —Ichi-Ichi-chi…

Para la sorpresa de la chica, sintió como Ichigo la besó tiernamente sobre sus labios ensangrentados. Fue un beso corto pero cuando se separaron ambos se vieron directamente hacia los ojos. Se conectaron inmediatamente sin que tener en cuenta que el mundo existiera o si Rukia estaba muriendo por cada tosido. Por tan solo ese momento, el universo era solo entre ellos dos.

A parte, Byakuya estaba más que impresionado por la escena. A pesar que el beso lleno de sangre que fue le resultó desagradable notó que eso le trajo un poco de vida a su hija. Su rostro, por un breve momento, tenía color característico de un ser viviente. Con sumo cuidado, Byakuya tomó el pulso de su hija. Emitió un jadeo al no sentirlo vivazmente.

Sin decir ninguna palabra, o mostrar las intensiones de sus acciones; Byakuya junto con Rukia salieron de la habitación rápidamente. El noble debía de llevarla a su mundo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Para Ichigo y Rukia todo pasó en cámara lenta. En ningún momento rompieron la mirada. Ni aun cuando Byakuya estaba dispuesto a irse. Ichigo trataba de guardar todas las bellas facciones de Rukia antes de que se fuera de su vida. Sabrá que sobrevivirá si el hilo atado en su dedo meñique sigua en su lugar. Tenía la fe que ella se salvaría.

—Recuerda que eres mi _unmei no akai ito…_—dijo lentamente Ichigo al notar que Rukia desaparecía frente a sus ojos.

Lágrimas fueron derramadas en los ojos violetas de Rukia al percatarse que se elevaba y ya no podía verlo más.

—Ichi…—flaquearon sus palabras al darse cuenta de la situación. Bajó la mirada a su dedo meñique, el hilo cada vez se iba extendiendo dándole a entender que estaba lejos del chico. —Ichi…

El chico de cabellos naranjas salió corriendo al patio para verlos partir hacia el cielo. No dijo nada, tan solo la veía a ella con una sonrisa, que tal vez por la altura lejana que ya estaba ella, no vería.

—Gracias…Rukia. —susurró Ichigo con pesar.

Rukia, en el cielo, negó con su cabeza y se quebrantó en sus lloriqueos.: — ¡ICHIGO!

Byakuya bajó la mirada por última vez al aludido: ese mocoso hizo estragos en todas partes, que al final, pudo conseguir lo que quería por un precio muy alto.

El viento sopló fuertemente mientras seguía lloviendo a cántaros. Eso no le importó al chico. Estaba ensimismado observando como padre e hija desaparecía bajo la luz de la luna.

—Está lloviendo…—apretó los dientes Ichigo. Con su mano se agarró la camisa y la apretó fuertemente mientras cerró sus ojos y bajó su rostro. Levemente, empezó a temblar y la angustia invadió su alma.

* * *

—Me preocupa.

Bajó la taza de té de sus labios y abrió un solo ojo.: — ¿Hmm?

—Desde hace días que la has traído y se ha negado ha hablarnos…—suspiró. —Ni siquiera quiere comer; eso le es dañino ahora para nuestra hija en su condición.

—En efecto. —dejó la taza sobre la mesa. —No obstante, lo ha hecho bien. —la observó por unos momentos. —Ahora está estable.

Si tan solo su mujer hubiera estado ahí para presenciar lo que pasó no estaría preguntado ese tipo de cosas. Ahora que lo asimila todo, Byakuya se dio cuenta que no fue fácil para ese humano y su hija separarse de esa manera. Un leve adiós que tal vez era un definitiva despedida. Sinceramente, el noble pelinegro no le creía nada al chico de cabellos naranjas de seguir vivo para volver a verla otra vez.

—Sí pero…—desvió su mirada. —…Lord Byakuya, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió en realidad?

Éste la vio confundido. Ya le había explicado detalladamente a Hisana acerca de lo ocurrido. ¿Acaso ya se le olvidó?

— ¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó Byakuya.

—Es decir…—se sonrojó por no ser explicita. —Entre ellos…—lo vio directamente a los ojos. — ¿Hubo algo entre ellos de verdad? ¿Eran tan inseparables como lo describió, Lord Byakuya?

Sonrió un poco.: —No se equivoca, Hisana. Así lo son. —alzó su mano. —Tan fuerte y unidos como la hebra que conecta a sus destinatarios.

La pequeña mujer se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras de los labios de su marido. Él nunca era de las personas de expresarse de una manera profunda o con metáforas. Además, no se veía afectado el hecho del deshonor que trajo su hija al ir al Mundo Humano. Cuando Byakuya supo quién desposaría a su hija era un humano no le preocupó mucho ya que podía ocultar la verdad con el prestigio y poder de su apellido noble.

La pelinegra sonrió tristemente después de haber agachado la cabeza.: —Me gustaría entender lo que sufre nuestra hija…—suspiró. —…y hacer algo para no verla tan miserable.

—Sí. —respondió Byakuya que se llevó de nuevo la taza de té a su boca. —Definitivamente no hay nada que hacer.

—Tan sólo esperar…

— ¿Y quién lo sabrá? —Hisana alzó su mirada. —Tal vez el destino tenga algo mejor preparado para ellos dos.

— ¿Lo cree, Lord Byakuya?

Suspiró y tomó su mano donde se ubicaba su hilo rojo que conectaba con el de él. : —Nada ocurre sin tener alguna razón aparente, Hisana. —la aludida sonrió. —Tal vez el destino nos esté dando una lección a todos…

—Sí…en efecto.

* * *

—¡Ohhh! ¡Masaki! —gritó Isshin a pasó lento. Su mano estaba sobre su inclinada espalda. —¡Cierra esa ventana ya! ¡Se van a entrar los mosquitos y yo nunca los puedo matar!

—Perdona, Isshin. —sonrió Masaki a su anciano esposo canoso que con la velocidad de un caracol se dirigía hacia ella en la cama. —No pude evitar no ver a Ichigo en el patio.

El hombre bufó.: — ¡Ese niño debe de estar en el tejado como todos los días lo hace! —gruñó. — ¡En vez de aplicarle la pomada a su débil y anciano padre se pasa cantando a la luna! —arrugó su rostro. — ¡Vaya que tiene buena voz o sino desde hace años ya le hubiera lanzado mi zapato!

Masaki sonrió felizmente.: —Isshin…—negó su cabeza. —No digas eso. Independientemente si Ichigo tuviera buena voz o no; yo le dejaría cantar con su guitarra en el techo.

—Ñum…—pronunció Isshin después que al fin pudo llegar a la cama. — ¿Cantarle baladas a la luna?

—Isshin…—frunció su ceño. — ¿Durante estos quince años no te has dado cuenta?

—Hummm…—tocó su barbilla con cierta amargura. —Que Ichigo es casi un cuarentón que vive con sus padres…—su mujer lo fulminó con la mirada. Esa mirada asesina causó que Isshin sudara frío. — ¡Qué! ¡Es verdad!

—Por supuesto que no…—desvió su mirada. — ¡Tan sólo escúchalo! —sonrió apenada. —La luna es la representación de la chica que ama…

—Ah. —respondió secamente Isshin. —La niña ésa...

Masaki frunció su ceño. A pesar de todos esos años de lo ocurrido con Ichigo, Isshin se sentía un poco resentido hacia su hijo al no vivir su vida y estar atado ante una promesa que hizo con la _mujer invisible. _

—Ya hemos discutido sobre eso…—habló seriamente Masaki. —Acordamos que Ichigo no era un lunático. Y nosotros vimos lo que pasó…lo que le ocurrió a Ichigo ese día cuando se fue la chica…—torció sus labios. — ¡Nosotros también lo presenciamos!

—Yo sé, Masaki…yo sé.

— ¿Entonces? —su semblante cambió a uno preocupado. — ¿Cuál es el verdadero resentimiento hacia Ichigo?

Isshin suspiró profundo. Durante varios años se guardo ese rencor que tuvo. No lo demostraba hacia Ichigo, tan sólo Masaki lo sabía. Sin embargo, cuando veía o escuchaba algo sobre esa chica misteriosa le sacaba de quicio internamente.: —Porque…me pregunto a veces…—la vio apenado. —"¿Por qué a él?", "¿Por qué le tuvo que pasar esa miseria a mi hijo?"

Masaki le sonrió tiernamente a su esposo canoso. Se levantó con un poco de dificultad para acercase a él para abrazarlo. Puso su cabeza en su pecho y acarició su espalda.: —Oh, Isshin…—besó su arrugada frente. —Te comprendo perfectamente. —Isshin se dejó querer sin chistear. —Pero las decisiones que tomó Ichigo después que la chica se fuera estaba fuera de nuestro alcance. —confesó. —Y a Ichigo parece tomárselo bien. —sonrió. —Se aferra a la esperanza de verla de nuevo, aunque sea una última vez.

—Masaki…

— ¿Y no has escuchado hablar de sus visiones sobre la chica? —emitió una risita. —Cuando se va a dormir la sueña todos los días. —suspiró. —Nosotros como padres debemos apoyarlo. De lo que nos queda de vida hay que darle soporte.

—Sí…—dijo finalmente Isshin después de subir su cabeza y alzar su temblorosa mano para acariciar la mejilla de su anciana esposa. —Tienes toda la razón.

En ese momento, se apreció notas musicales de una guitarra. El sonido era suave y melódico.

— ¡Oh! —dijo Masaki separándose de Isshin. —Parece que Ichigo empezará a cantar…

Isshin sonrió.: —Sí. —se encaminó a su armario. —Buscaré el zapato por si desafina.

Masaki sonrió alegremente.

Por otro lado, Ichigo suspiró profundamente. Con su guitarra que emitía sus notas musicales cerró sus ojos con el deseo que esas notas que le dedicaba a la luna, Rukia las escuchara.

—Mi primer y último piropo te comparé con la luna, Rukia. —susurró Ichigo antes de cantar. —Con esta canción me basé en eso y en nuestra despedida…así que…—abrió sus ojos lentamente. —Espero que la puedas escuchar. —observó como el hilo rojo de su dedo se movía en un lento vaivén. —_Esta noche ¿en dónde brilla la luna? En el nublado cielo. Esta noche ¿quién te abrazará? _—cerró sus ojos. —_Estás solo a punto de llorar bajo la lluvia. _

* * *

—Falta poco. —sonrió al verse al reflejo en el espejo.

Seis años y medio para que su poder estuviera completo. Ya no era mucho que debía de esperar para que cabello largo tuviese su gran esplendor. A pesar que estaba muy largo, un poco menos cuando conoció a Ichigo, estaba feliz que ya faltaba poco para verlo otra vez a _él. _

El pasar de esos años hubo cambio interesantes en la vida de Rukia. Cuando llegó a su casa esa noche, después de ser separada de Ichigo, muchos médicos la atendieron velozmente. Jamás en la vida había visto tantos doctores en un mismo lugar. Cuando la pudieron estabilizarla, escuchó que le dijeron a su padre que si él hubiera llegado unos minutos tarde ella hubiera muerto. Mas eso no le importó mucho a ella. Durante los primeros años estuvo cas de luto. No comía, casi no hablaba y su autoestima se bajaba aun más cuando pasaba cerca de los ancianos (decepcionados que Rukia no muriera). Sin embargo, con la ayuda de sus padres, incluyendo a Byakuya (a su manera) y de sus sirvientes más cercanos pudo fortalecerse un poco más.

Bajó la mirada a su hilo rojo y se dio cuenta que seguía intacto.

—Me pregunto…cómo será Ichigo ahora. —dijo al posar su dedo en su barbilla.

Rukia no poseía el don que tenía Ichigo en ver lo que hacía a través de los sueños. Sin embargo, si lo podía sentir a través del hilo; en especial, la tristeza que transmitía cada noche en el Mundo Humano.

—Aguanta Ichigo…—sonrió Rukia. —Ya voy para allá…

Con un gran suspiro Rukia se dispuso a dirigirse a la sala de estar para terminar con sus lecciones intelectuales del día.

—Buen día, Kuchiki-sama. —escuchó Rukia a cada pasillo que iba de parte de los sirvientes.

Ella tan sólo asentía en forma de respuesta. No quería llamar mucho la atención entre los asistentes.

—Buen día, Kuchiki-sama. —dijo Jushiro después de una reverencia. —Sus profesores la esperan con la enseñanza de hoy.

—Gracias. —sonrió levemente al peliblanco. En cuestión de segundos Rukia paró en seco.

—¿Kuchiki-sama? ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Jushiro al verla parada y dándole la espalda. Se veía rígida y un poco asustada ya que empezó a temblar ligeramente.

La respiración de Rukia se entrecortó lo cual preocupa más al señor sirviente. Lo que no sabía él era que la pequeña mujer ya no sentía mucha presión en su dedo. Que el hilo estaba desapareciendo gradualmente.

—No…—dijo para sí misma. Con gran impulso que le provocó el pavor en su ser, Rukia salió disparada del pasillo.

—¡Kuchiki-sama!

Rukia corrió lo más rápido que pudo; empujó y golpeó a muchas personas que estaban en su camino. No se preocupó en darle una disculpa o aunque sea una mirada de pena. Lo único que pensó era lo que iba a ser ya no se lo perdonaría su familia otra vez. Decidida a ir al Mundo Humano le costaba de nuevo su honor y su vida. Una vez estando allá no podrá volver a su mundo sola, de nuevo. No obstante, eso era lo de menos para Rukia.

Sólo ella sabía que Ichigo se estaba muriendo.

—Resiste…—rechinó sus dientes. —Resiste…

* * *

De casualidad las nubes negras cubrieron el sol. La habitación estaba sobria sin dejar evidencia de vida de personas durante años. En su cuarto desorganizado y casi deshabitado se encontraba Ichigo. Varias almohadas estaban sobre su canosa cabeza. Él negaba a sus ojos cerrarse. Estaba tan cansado que sentía sus parpados como piedras. Mantas lo cubrían pero no era suficiente; tenía frío, mucho frío. Estaba helado listo para morir.

No obstante, se negaba rotundamente morir sin antes verla. Ya con sus ochenta y cinco años y medio su cuerpo le pedía el último suspiro. Pero debía de aguantar, Ichigo sabía que ella iba a llegar.

En su mente se preguntaba cuál iba a ser los pensamientos de Rukia o sus miradas cuando lo vea de nuevo. Ichigo se imaginaba que ella no ha cambiado nada de su aspecto (solo su cabello). En cambio, él estaba arrugado como una pasita, su cabello ya no poseía ese brillo fuerte color naranja y lo jovial se le desprendía cada año que pasó en su vida. No se arrepiente de mucho, pero siempre pensó que pudo haber disfrutado mejor su vida. Pero eso ya no se podría remediar.

—Ichi…

Casi le da un ataque al corazón al escuchar esa voz de nuevo. ¿Acaso era ella? ¿Vino hacia él?

Con mucha dificultad, Ichigo la observó. Cuando la pudo ver por completo se quedó absorto. Seguía igual de linda. Y lo más importante, se veía _sana._

—Ru-Rukia. —habló ásperamente. —Soy yo…

Rukia jadeó fuertemente. Ichigo había cambiado bastante. No era el físico que ella conoció. Sin embargo, la dulzura por lo cual llamó su nombre le hizo percatarse que era él. Su voz también había cambiado, pero el hilo en su dedo meñique conectaba con el de ella.

Ahí estaba Ichigo.

—Ichi-go. —se acercó Rukia con lentitud y sin creerse que estaba con él otra vez.

—Al fin…—sonrió el ancianito. Con su temblorosa mano la posó sobre la mejilla de la chica. Eso hizo que Rukia sobresaltará un poco. —Todos estos años… te esperé…

—Ichigo…—a pesar que su aspecto era diferente aun le apreciaba. Rukia se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Con una de sus manos descansó encima de la de Ichigo sobre su mejilla. —Yo…anhele este momento…

La apreció por unos momentos. Recordó todos los momentos que vivieron en los cortos meses que pasaron juntos. Cada acontecimiento se plasmó en su mente como su fuese una película. Durante unos segundos, los recuerdos pararon para situarse en el ahora, donde se encontraba con Rukia por última vez.

—Lo lamento…—tosió levemente. —Hice que llegaras antes…

—No…

Ichigo sonrió mientras palpó su cabello lacio y largo.: —Desde que te fuiste le fui fiel a la promesa que te hice. —su sonrisa se transformó en una triste. —A consecuencia de eso, me creían un loco. Nadie me apreciaba como mi familia y mis amigos cercanos. Y todo terminó en la soledad…

Rukia le tembló el labio inferior. —Todo esto…ha sido mi culpa ¿no?

—Sabes…—suspiró. —A veces se hacen locuras: por amor…

—Ichigo… —Rukia se acercó a él y colocó su cabeza en su pecho. —…yo lo lamento tanto…—sollozó fuertemente. —Yo fui la culpable que ahora estés solo… sin familia ni amigos que te acompañen en tu lecho de muerte… —tragó saliva. —… nadie sabe que te estás…est-tás…

—Pero tú sí…—Rukia alzó su rostro para verle sorprendida. —… estás aquí… y eso es más gratificante para mí que estar rodeado…—respiró profundo. —…de personas que no les importo y esperan que me muera. —sonrió. —Como los de la funeraria…

Rukia lo vio tristemente. Todo esto no podía estar pasando. Sentía como su alma se quebraba cada vez al no sentir los latidos de Ichigo y como el hilo que los conectaba desaparecía que ya casi no se veía.

—Ichigo… nunca dejé de pensar en ti. —acarició las mejillas arrugadas. —Estos años ha sido un tormento para mí… y…—dejó que sus lágrimas fluyeran. —…saber que tal vez pude hacer más por ti... —cerró sus ojos. —Me siento tan impotente ahora…—suspiró. —Ahora ya sé lo que sentiste hace más de ochenta años atrás cuando yo estaba ahora en tu posición.

El hombre cerró sus ojos por unos momentos.: —Enana…abre la gaveta…

Rukia abrió un poco sus ojos. Hacía años que no escuchaba ese vulgar apodo. Con una sonrisa triste y frunciendo el ceño respondió.: —No me llames así…—ordenó.

Ichigo sonrió pícaramente al escuchar esa extrañada frase. Vio como Rukia abrió la gaveta de su mesón y la expresión de su rostro valía oro. Se quedó un momento quieta y asombrada.

—Lo guarde desde entonces…

—Ichigo…tú…—Rukia estaba ensimismada. Lo sacó de la gaveta con sumo cuidado e ilusión. El pañuelo que le dio cuando mostró su muestra de afecto aquella noche seguía intacto. Cierto, la tela estaba algo vieja y gastada, pero lo que contaba era que Ichigo, durante más de ocho décadas lo haya conservado.

—Rukia…—exhaló Ichigo. La aludida se asustó al escuchar como su nombre fue invocado casi sin voz. Ahora Ichigo se aferraba a la vida con una gran fuerza de voluntad. —Toma mi mano…

La pelinegra suspiró angustiada mientras se acercó más al ancianito. Agarró ambas manos y dejo caer el pañuelo entre sus manos entrelazadas con las de él. Presente, estaba el hilo rojo del destino apagándose poco a poco.

—Sé que esto sonará al viejo…—se refirió a su padre. —Pero recuerda que siempre serás mía... —suspiró. —…y que jamás…durante estos años…dejé de amarte…pensar en ti…

—Ichigo…—Rukia suprimía sus lágrimas. —¡No te vayas!

El hombre sonrió irónicamente.: —No puedo… he llegado a mi límite…—la observó por última vez. —Gracias Rukia…—sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse. —A pesar…que piensan que el resto de mi vida estuve solo…no fue así…—cerró sus ojos. —Estuve…con…

—Ichigo…—Rukia abrió levemente sus ojos al darse cuenta que Ichigo dejó de respirar. —¡No! —lo sacudió suavemente. En ese momento, el hilo rojo desapareció de la faz de la tierra. Rukia frunció sus dientes mientras observó como la vida de él se fue para siempre. —¡ICHIGO!

* * *

—Este tipo murió solo.

—Sí. Nadie fue a verlo, ni a llorar su cadáver. —dijo un funerario mientras le echaba tierra al ataúd. —Murió sin que nadie lo notificara. Pasó una semana hasta que alguien llamará para llevárselo. —explicó. —No tanto por emoción angustiosa sino porque estaba empezando a descomponer su cuerpo que llegaba el olor a todo el vecindario.

—¡No me digas! —bufó su compañero. —No me extraña…escuché que ese viejo estaba loco.

—Ni me lo digas. —rodó los ojos el otro. —Sostenía un pañuelo sucio y viejo entre sus manos…tenía algo grabado que decía "Rendición a mi marido". Que yo sepa jamás estuvo casado…

—¡A saber! —dijo su compañero cuando terminó en colocar la lápida. —Lo qué se es que no quisiera morir solo como este viejo.

—Sí…tienes razón…—dijo el otro mientras ambos se disponían a irse. —En su funeral solo hubo algunos curiosos y otros del vecindario. Él no tenía familia.

Rukia siempre estuvo a su lado aun de muerto. Veló su cuerpo durante toda la semana y sus ojos estaba rojos por tanto llorar. Ella fue la única que le lloró, la única que sabía que había muerto. Solo ella fue a su funeral y lloró cuando lo enterraban. La demás gente no les importo. Poseían rostros indiferentes.

Rukia se aseguró que Ichigo se llevara al ataúd el pañuelo que ella le hizo. Ahora, ella estaba parada en la lápida de ese hombre que alguna vez amó. Estaba ida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que atrás estaba otro hombre viéndola con cierta compasión, pero lo cubría con rudeza en sus ojos.

—Ha fallecido. —dijo Byakuya que observó el lugar de entierro del mocoso.

Rukia cerró sus ojos llorosos.: —Sí…

Los pasos de su padre fueron fuertes y resonantes. Al quedar unos centímetros de distancia habló de nuevo.: —Me desobedeciste. —dijo severo. —Te ordene que no fueras al Mundo Humano al cumplir los siete años requeridos para que tu salud estuviera perfectamente estable.

—Lo sé, padre. —suspiró. —Él se estaba muriendo. —observó su dedo meñique con tristeza. —Él se ha ido.

—El lugar que los humanos llaman "cielo" es impenetrable para los que habitamos en el Mundo Espiritual. —especifico Byakuya. —Sabes que él ya no es parte de tu vida. Ya no más.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Esas palabras crueles de su padre le llegaron profundo.: —Lo sé…—trató de controlarse. —Por eso te desobedecí…—observó la lápida. —… sus últimos minutos de vida fueron los mejores para mí…—sonrió. —Al fin…pude verlo…

Byakuya posó su mano en el pequeño hombro de su hija. Al instante, Rukia se quebrantó sin dirigirle la mirada a su padre. Simplemente, el pelinegro entendía todo los sentimientos de agonía de Rukia. El hilo rojo del destino solo ocurre una vez, con una sola persona. Ahora que ella ya lo ha perdido para siempre no se podía hacer nada. Apoyarla en su momento de luto era lo único que podía hacer.

—Vámonos a casa…—dijo suavemente Byakuya. —… tu madre ya estará preocupada.

—Por favor padre…—suplicó Rukia. —Solo unos minutos más…—seguía viendo la lápida. —Tan sólo te pido un momento más antes de despedirme para siempre…

Byakuya suspiró mientras cerró sus ojos.: —De acuerdo…—cuando Byakuya abrió sus ojos notó algo extraño en su hija. Se sorprendió bastante al observar un fenómeno que jamás imaginó que existiera. —Imposible…ese es la hebra…

* * *

—¡Lady Kuchiki! —llamó un sirviente a toda prisa. —¡Lady Kuchiki!

Hisana giró su cabeza rápidamente.: —¿Tienes noticias de mi hija, Jushiro?

El hombre negó con la cabeza.: —No…—respiró con dificultad. —…pero un hombre llama por ella…

Hisana bajó la mirada desemperezada. Desde que su hija se fue hace una semana la ansiedad la carcomía. : —Dile que no se le podrá atender en este momento…

—Pero mi Lady…—dijo Jushiro. —Es muy persistente…

La pelinegra suspiró desganada.: —Está bien…—se encaminó a la puerta. —Yo lo retirare…

Al no estar su esposo la pelinegra estaba a cargo de la mansión. Aunque eso era muy raro, Hisana asumía su responsabilidad como Kuchiki para hacerlo de buena gana. Pero con todo lo que ha sucedido durante esos siete años ya nada era normal en esa casa.

Cuando Hisana estuvo en la salida de la puerta, pudo observar un joven apuesto que jamás lo había visto en su vida. En su dedo meñique portaba el hilo rojo del destino. Sin embargo, había algo muy peculiar en ese jovencito que a Hisana le atrajo y fue esa cabellera viva y parada de color naranja.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué quiere? —preguntó suavemente Hisana.

El chico sonrió animadamente.: —Disculpe, ¿estará Rukia?

**Fin.**

* * *

**¡Gracias a todas esas finas personas que apoyaron al fic! No sé si fue muy largo y les causó jaqueca de tanto leer! pero debía terminarlo en este capitulo! y perdón si no era el final que deseaban! pero espero que haya aclarado algunas dudas.**

**De una vez digo, no habrá epilogo. Dejaré el final muy abierto y que usen su imaginación :)**

**Gracias por el apoyo de todos! me hicieron muy feliz en leer todo sus comentarios (pero no puedo contestarles :( lo lamento!) Y espero que pueda leer y contestar los que me dejen ;)**

**De una vez pongo el disclaimer: por los que se dieron cuenta, la canción que canta Ichigo es una parte de "koyoi tsuki ga miezu tomo", el tema principal de la pelicula "Fade to Black" de Bleach (y por consiguiente ni Bleach ni la canción me pertence :D) **

**Nos vemos hasta la próxima! :D**


End file.
